Ben 10 Omniverse: Greengate
by ZappuelLightnin'Rod
Summary: An old friend of Ben's comes to earth to ask for help. Help to save her entire race from being enslaved by an intergalactic empire.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Ben." Julie greeted, as she waked up to Ben and Rook.

"Hey, Julie. Me and Rook are going to Mr. Smoothies." Ben said.

"We have just taken care of Ssserpent back from Undertown." Rook explained.

"Mind if I come along?" Julie asked.

"We do not mind." Rook said in a friendly tone.

And with that, the three headed off to Mr. Smoothies, which was about three blocks away from where they were.

Ben went up to the counter of Mr. Smoothies and had gotten three Smoothies and a serving of Chili fries, while Rook and Julie sat down at a table. Ben had payed the man who worked there for the food and walked back over to his Girlfriend and partner with his tray off food.

"Here ya go," Ben said as he placed the tray on the table, "So, Julie, you wanna hear about how we stomped on Ssserpent today?"

"I don't know, Ben," Julie said in a sarcastic tone, "Is it any different then the _last_ time you took him down?" Julia gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Well, this was my first encounter with this criminal, so, I assume that it would be different from the last time," Rook said, not understanding Julie's sarcasm, "But from what Ben told me of his last encounter with the snakeman, this time, you were not there to 'save his bacon.'"

Julie looked at him in an odd way upon this last statement.

"Rook, that, wasn't Julie, that was Elena who disguise herself as Julie." Ben explained. "And she didn't save me, I had that situation perfectly under control." Ben lied, then taking a slurp of his smoothie.

"Then perhaps you could tell me again what ha-" Rook almost finished his sentence as something feel near Mr. Smoothie and crashed loudly.

The three were startled upon this crash. They decided to go and investigate about three seconds after the boom of the crashing object.

They waked over to the crash site and saw a small pod-like ship when the smoke had cleared. Hissing was heard from the pod as it opened. Ben instinctively held his hand over the Omnitrix. Rook had reached behind himself and grabbed his Proto-Tool. The ship had opened and the pilot of it was reviled to Ben, whose eyes widened and his mouth dropped in surprise.

It was an alien girl with green leafy hair, with two blooming rose-buds in it. Her skin was incredibly pale green. She was wearing a green shirt and white pants, but she had golden armor on her chest and arms. She was covered from head to toe in bruises. Her eyes fluttered open to revile that they were blue. "B-... Ben?" She said in an incredibly soft and almost-scared voice.

"Cosmo?" Ben said in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Please insert the Ben 10 Omniverse theme in between these two chapters. You can easily find it on Youtube, or find it on Saturday Mornings on Cartoon Network.

Thank you and please remember. Do not eat Bear poop. It never ends well.

* * *

"Cosmo?" Ben said in surprise.

"Cosmo?" Julie asked.

Ben walked up to the pod and knelt down to the alien girl whose name was apparently Cosmo. Her eyes kept fluttering, almost as if it was hard to keep them open. It was. Her vision was blurry. She couldn't really see anything other then colors and vague shapes. Her eyes immediately shut closed, falling back into unconsciousness. Ben reached inside and reached his hands on her back and under her legs, picking her up out of the ship.

"Ben, you know this Seedrian girl?" Rook asked.

"It's kind of a long story." Ben explained. He looked upon her. She was covered in bruises. It was clear that she was in a fight. But how badly was she hurt? "Rook, call Plumber HQ. Tell them I"m on my way. I'll meet you guys there. I'll tell you the full story later." Ben said, fiddling with his Omnitrix quickly. He pressed it's faceplate and quickly transformed into XLR8.

"See you later." Ben said, quickly, as he ran off to Plumber HQ.

"What was _that_ all about?" Julie asked.

"I do not know. We'll ask him when we get to the Plumbers base. Come on, let us get into my vehicle and make like and Oak and smell you later." Rook said.

Julie gave him a face of complete confusion.

Rook, knowing something was wrong, replied, "I said that expression wrong, didn't I?"

"Yep." Julie said simply.

* * *

Ben was snoring. After a full week of school-detention yesterday, mind you- and super heroing, he decided to take the Saturday off and sleep in. As is the life of an 11-year-old.

_"Stingu Invisibus_" Said the voice of his cousin Gwen.

With that a bucket of Water had been poured upon Ben's head, waking him up abruptly. He shouted from the cold substance hitting his unexpecting self. It had even gotten the covers wet too.

He sat up after having a small fight with his wet covers to see Gwen laughing.

"Gwen!" He shouted in anger. How dare she?! Waking him up. On a _Saturday_ no less.

"Get up, doofus. Grandpa's here to pick you up." And with that Gwen walked out of his room.

Ben pouted. This was not how he wanted to spend his Saturday. _'Oh, well...'_ He thought to himself.

He got up and got dressed. Now wearing a pair of green jeans and his lucky shirt, he ran downstairs to see his Grandpa Max talking with his parents.

"Hey, Ben, Grandpa Max is here to-" His father said, until he noticed that his hair was soaking wet, "Why are you all wet?"

"_Gwen _dumped a bucket of water on me." Ben replied in an angry tone.

"Hey, you were the one who wouldn't wake up." Gwen retorted, literally right behind him.

"Now, Gwen, don't be like that. Come on, Ben, get your shoes on, we're going out for the day." Max said.

Ben smiled. "Going out for the day" Usually meant that they were gonna do something awesome. Usually, it meant kicking alien butt, but when it didn't mean that, it meant doing some sort of awesome mission that had to do with saving the world.

Ben got his shoes on and ran out the door. "Bye Mom. Bye Dad." He quickly said as he rushed out into the Rust bucket.

"Bye, Son. Have fun with Grandpa." Ben's dad said. "I will." He replied.

And with that, he, Grandpa Max, and his cousin Gwen were off.

"Alright, awesome. So, Grandpa, where are we gonna kick alien butt today?" Ben asked, slamming his fist into his hand.

"We aren't going to kick alien butt today, Ben. At least not if everything goes according to plan." Max explained.

"Oh, uh, I knew that." Ben lied.

Gwen looked at him and the proceeded to ask, "What are we going to do today, Grandpa?"

"We're going to escort two aliens." Grandpa pushed a few buttons on the Rust bucket's control panel and a hologram appeared on the table. Ben sat down on the bench to look at it. "They're called Seedrians, a race of plants that have been at war with another species for about three years. And we're gonna get them to a rendezvous with the other side, so that way they can sign a peace treaty and end their war."

"Plant aliens? Like Wildvine?" Ben asked.

"Not exactly. They don't have as many of the abilities that Wildvine does, and what strengths that they _do_ have, they aren't as well developed as Wildvine's." Max explained.

"Man, that stinks." Ben said.

"Which is why they need this peace treaty signed, right? Because they aren't as tough as their opponents?" Gwen said.

"That's right, Gwen."

"Who are they fighting?" Ben asked, curious.

"Black Arms. A race of aliens that inhabit a Comet, that passes by their planet every 100 years. They stationed a base on their moon the last time they visited, and have only been attacking recently."

The Rust Bucket continued along the road, it's wheels rolling across the pavement, moving the vehicle until it would be at it's destination.

* * *

Our sixteen-year-old hero, Ben waited in the hallway, a look of worry sprouted upon his face. He was near a door that led to the room that the girl named Cosmo was in. The good news was that there were two people looking after her and were tending to her wounds. The bad news is those two Blucik and Driba, hands down the dumbest Galvans in the Galaxy.

He wasn't sure weather or not the reason as to why they worked for the earth Plumbers was either a cruel, cruel joke by the galvans or if they just wanted to get rid of them. Maybe both.

"Ben!" He looked down the hallway and saw that Julie was there, with Rook behind her.

"Hey, Julie, Rook." Ben greeted the two.

"Ben, would you mind explaining to us who exactly that Seedrian girl is?" Rook asked.

"And how you know her?" Julie said, with the smallest hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Absolutely. Blucik and Driba are in their right now, patching her up. And knowing them, it's gonna take a while." Ben explained. It was at this point that the door opened behind the three. They looked down to see Driba holding the door open, how he was able to though, considering that he was about 6 Inches, was another mystery entirely. "She's awake." He informed the three.

"Or, maybe not. Ben said, "I'll explain later." And with that Ben opened the door and walked into the room, followed by Julie and Rook.

The room inside was white and light blue, with some floating tables, presumably Galvan technology, all with tools that look like items that doctors would use.

Lying on a bed before them, her back propped up by the way the type of bed could move up and down like in normal hospitals, was the same girl who was found in the Pod, Cosmo. She was covered by a white blanket, and some of her bruises were fading,but one could clearly tell that she was still injured.

"Hello." She said, greeting the three as they walked in the room.

"Hey, Cosmo. You feeling alright?" Ben asked her.

It took her a moment to respond, as her face was rumpled with confusion, most likely as to why this boy knew her name. However, when her eyes widened, she spoke. "Ben? Ben Tennyson?"

Ben smiled smugly as he responded, "The one and only."

"Oh, my goodness. Ben it's been so long!" Cosmo said in surprise, "And look at you, you look so different from when we were ten."

"I was eleven at the time, but yeah. You don't look like you've changed too much." Ben responded before an "Ahem." was heard.

He looked behind himself and saw Julie and Rook. "Oh, right. Cosmo, Julie, and Rook. Julie, Rook, Cosmo." Ben said, introducing everyone.

"Pleased to meet you, Cosmo." Rook greeted. "Hello, Rook, Julie." Cosmo greeted.

A small and quick three seconds of awkward silence took place before Cosmo spoke up, "So, I'm guessing that Julie is your Girlfriend, or are human Girls still 'too icky and gross'?"

Ben blushed slightly on this, "Uh, yeah, Julie's my girlfriend."

"Hahaha... I totally called it. I win the bet." Cosmo laughed.

"Bet?" Julie said, folding her arms.

"Um... yeah, long story." Ben said, putting his hand behind his head. It was at this point that a loud siren was heard as the room flashed red, "We'll talk about this later. Right now, It's hero time!" Ben said as he dialed his Omnitrix and hit XLR8. He then ran out of the room at an alarming speed. Rook followed, but at a speed that was nowhere near as fast as Ben. Julie also followed.

When Rook and Julie caught up they were in the main room, they noticed what was causing the alarm to go off. A giant robot machine with someone who was all to familiar with Ben.

"Hey, Bro. Do you like my new robot?" Fistrick said.


	3. Chapter 3: Classic Ben and Classic Cosmo

Our eleven-year-old hero was bored out of his mind. Max was driving the car to the destination that they would find the Seedrians. Unfortunately, it felt like hours to Ben. It actually did take an hour to get to their destination. They were way out of Bellwood, now in a forest that didn't seem to have too many normal roads.

"We're here." Max said, parking the Vehicle.

"Finally!" Ben said as he jumped up from his seat and ran out the door. He looked around. "Hello? Anyone here?" He called.

"Quiet! We don't know if anyone else is out here? What if there are Black Arms looking to stop the peace treaty?" Gwen whispered.

"There is no need to fear, little one." Said a female voice.

Gwen and Ben looked around to see where the voice came from. They didn't see anyone.

When Max walked out of the Rust Bucket the voice spoke again, "Magister Tennyson, how nice it is too finally see you in person."

"I'd say the same thing, but you still have your cloaking device on."

"Ah, right. I'm sorry. I'm not used to this technology quite yet."

After that sentence was said, the one who spoke it slowly appeared before them. It was a woman. Her skin was pale green and her hair was light turquoise. Her eyes were blue and she wore a white dress with a red amulet on her chest. She also had a large white flower on the top of her head with two vines coming out of it.

Ben and Gwen looked at her with awe. Well, Gwen did anyway. Ben started fiddling with his Omnitrix without looking at it.

"Ben, Gwen, this is Earthia. The queen of the Seedrians, and also the woman that we'll be taking to sign the peace treaty." Max explained.

Earthia looked down behind herself and said, "Don't be afraid, Cosmo. These are the nice people who will help us stop the war with the Black aliens."

It was at this point that Ben and Gwen noticed that there was a hand on Earthia's dress. Slowly, a little girl came out from behind her. She took a few seconds looking at the three humans before she came out from behind the queen. She looked like Earthia, but her hair was green and she had two rose buds on the sides of her head instead of a flower perched on the top. She seemed to be the same age as Ben and Gwen.

"This is my daughter, Cosmo." Earthia said as she gestured to the girl that came out from behind her. "She is the princess of my people, I couldn't leave her on Greengate with all of those black aliens trying to kill us."

"Greengate?" Gwen said, curiously.

"It's their home planet." Max explained, "A world that has much more land and plant life then earth." Cosmo slowly walked up to Ben and Gwen while Max was explaining this. She looked at them with a face of intrigue.

"What?" Ben said to the girl, wondering why she was looking at them.

"Where are your flowers?" She asked.

"Flowers?" Ben said in a tone that made him sound like he was responding to something crazy.

"Flowers are their hearing organs, Ben. They're their ears." Max explained.

"Ears?" Cosmo asked.

Ben pointed to one of his ears, showing Cosmo what they were talking about, "These. These are ears."

Cosmo looked at them and said, "Wow, you humans are weird."

"We're weird? You're the weird one here." Ben said, bluntly.

"_I'm_ the weird one? How dare you! I'm a princess, you peasant." Cosmo said, angrily.

"Peasant?"

"Yes, a peasant."

"Well at least I'm not an overgrown weed."

"Weed?! How dare you, you filthy ape!"

It's at this point that Max and Earthia interjected. "Ben!" Cosmo!" The two immediately stopped bickering. "That's enough, Benjamen." Max said, in an angry tone. Earthia then said, "The same goes for you, Cosmosis. These people are going to help us stop the black aliens, and this is how you thank them?" Cosmo looked down in sadness. She _hated_ it when her mother used her full name. Ben snickered to himself. _Cosmosis._ That's something that he'd be making fun of later. "Now then, I want both of you to get in the RV." Max said, pointing behind himself. "The same goes for you, Cosmo." Earthia said, firmly.

"Yes, Grandpa." "Yes, Mother." And with that, the three walked into the Rust Bucket. Gwen had actually whispered to Cosmo, "I think we're gonna be good friends." Cosmo smiled at this. At least _someone_ on this planet was friendly.

When the three were in the RV, Max sighed, "I'm sorry. Ben's not usually the most respectful kid." "No, no, I'm sorry. We've been trying to teach Cosmo how to converse with other people. She's never been good at respecting people she doesn't like." Earthia explained.

"Well, how about we get you to the rendezvous, now." Max said.

"That would be good, Maxwell." Earthia said.

"Alright then. Come on board the Rust Bucket and we'll get you there."

Max walked into the Rust Bucket, followed by Earthia. The RV's engine started up and then drove off, taking it's passengers to their desired destination.

* * *

_I'm sorry that this chapter's short. And that it doesn't cover what happens with Modern Ben and Fistrick. I just really wanted to post something._

_Also, I'm thinking of just saying that to distinguish the two Ben's of the story. Classic Ben and Modern Ben. Whaddo ya think? Should I? Or shouldn't I? Either way, tomorrow part one of Showdown premiers and I'm looking forward to this. As for where this is in the series if it were canon, this takes place before showdown and before Ben stops using Feedback. In other words, Classic Ben's gonna use Feedback, Modern Ben isn't._

_Yeah, I'm looking forward to writing Feedback in this story. And Spoilers: Shocksquatch and Fasttrack. Yes Fasttrack is gonna be in this story, and I'm going to exploit a weakness that I think is commonly underused. At least it didn't appear to be used whenever he was on screen._


	4. Chapter 4: Modern Ben vs Fistrick

_Alright, I've decided to stick with Modern Ben and Classic Ben for the terminology of the two Bens. I'm sorry that the last chapter seemed like a filler one. In reality, it actually wasn't, because it was the chapter where Ben meets Cosmo for the first time. _

_Kinda important, but I do apologize that that last chapter was short and just covered that one scene. I just felt like I needed to post something, and I didn't want to work on Fistrick yet. Don't worry, that'll be this chapter. But enough of that. Welcome to chapter four._

* * *

"Fistrick?" Ben said as XLR8.

"Yep. It's me, bro. So what do ya think of my Drakonian Procecutor?" He responded, most likely referring to the giant robot he was currently riding. It was large and bulky. It's forearms were much larger then the Upper Limb. It's hands were quite large too. It's legs were actually quite large and bulky. It's shoulders were quite large in comparison to the rest of it. Fistrick was in the pilot's seat, which was locate in the center of it, himself being protected by a large glass sphere. It was orange and Black in coloration, but it also seemed to have been painted recently.

Ben turned back into himself and retorted, "Well, actually, it's kinda cool."

Julie looked at Ben and back to Fistrick, "Kinda stupid, breaking into Plumbers HQ, don'tcha think?"

"Well, it would be... if I didn't have this baby." Fistrick responded as a the robot's shoulder opened a hatch and a missile flew out of it, into the ceiling.

"Yeah, I can see that." Ben said as he fiddled with his Omnitrix to turn into an alien. He slammed down on the watch's faceplate and turned into Crashhopper. "But, let's see if it can take what it can dish out." He responded, Crashhoper's voice tingling with cricket noises. Ben jumped at Fistrick's robot and rebounded off of it's shoulder, doing minimal damage to it.

Rook pulled out his Proto-tool and started to fire at Fistrick, followed by many other Plumber officers. Ben landed on the ceiling and bounced back down to Fistrick, whose robot was actually not taking that much damage from all of the blasters. He landed in between the robot's large shoulders and started to try and rip open the robot. Unfortunately for Ben, Crashhopper's only ability was to jump and land, and it did not have the amount of strength to rip the robot apart. It was at this point that giant metal saw blades extended out of the robot's gigantic shoulders.

"Whoa! Didn't see that coming." He said to himself as he jumped out of they way of the blades that were trying to cut him in half. He landed on the ground, away from Fistrick's giant mechanical monster. Plumbers tried to shoot him, but there efforts were futile, as the machine merely shrugged them of as if it were nothing. Ben jumped at Fistrick and try to knock it off it's balance by hitting it's leg. That worked as well as trying to put Sonic Generations into the Sonic & Knuckles game cartridge, trying to get Sonic Generations & Knuckles.

Ben continued to try to attack the robot, but unbeknownst to him, and most people in the fight, a seedrian came through the doorway into the main room of the Plumbers HQ.

It was Cosmo! But she was gripping her arm in pain. She looked at what everyone was fighting and gasped, "A Procecutor?! What's that doing here?" She noticed that everyone was trying to fire lasers at the robot, and she decided to be of some assistance. She saw a blaster on the floor. Most likely one that someone dropped. She picked it up and examined it. She then gripped it in her hands and tried to aim it at Fistrick's robot. She readied herself, aimed... and pulled the trigger.

Now if she was only holding it not backwards, then she would have actually hit the robot instead of hitting someone behind herself. He wasn't dead, but he made one of the most hilarious screams possible.

"Sorry!" she apologized, looking behind herself.

Meanwhile, Ben had actually rebounded himself off of the wall that he was sent flying to by Fistrick's robotic fist... Only to be grabbed by it and being slammed against a wall.

"Nice try, bro. But what do ya say we end this fight?" Fistrick taunted within his metal machine of destruction doom, and... more doom!

His robots arm actually began to transform. It's fingers clung together and a giant drill was pulled out of the robots forearm. It began to spin at an alarming rate, and it seemed to be headed right for Ben's face.

"Ben!" Julie and Rook screamed. Not in unison, more like a second after one another.

Fistrick smiled evilly as his drill was mere inches from Ben's face, but a thunk was heard as a blaster hit Fistrick's glass cockpit. His drill stopped spinning and he looked over to see where the blaster was thrown from. As did Ben. Cosmo stood there looking at Fistrick in anger, "Leave him alone, you big bully!" She screamed.

"Cosmo?" Ben said, his voice tingling with the sound crickets make.

"A Seedrian?" Fiustrick retorted, "Well, isn't today my lucky day." And with that, Fistrick threw Ben across the room, sending him crashing into a wall. He then bean to walk towards Cosmo and spoke, "You'll fetch me a hefty price when I show you to the Drakons." Cosmo's eyes widened at the mention of the word Drakons. "Heck, maybe, they'll give me an entire army of these things. I'll make a fortune, and I can keep this one for myself."

Ben laid in the rubble of wall, his from returned to that of a normal human. "Okay, Ow." Ben said as he got up from the rubble and rubbed his head. He opened his eyes noticed that Fistrick was walking towards Cosmo. "Cosmo!" He said quietly. He looked down to his Omnitrix and started to select an alien, "Come on, Omnitrix, give me something good..." And he slammed down on the faceplate.

Cosmo slowly tried to back away from Fistrick's robot's giant hand. Unfortunately, she was frozen in fear.

Fistrick reached his and out to grab the girl before him, but then a giant, brown dinosaur-like creature with green eyes had punched Fistrick's giant robot.

"You stay away from her!" The dinosaur-man had shouted at Fistrick. He then looked down at Cosmo and asked, "You okay?"

Cosmo was hesitant to respond, but she noticed that the dinosaur had a green sash across his chest containing the Omnitrix symbol. "Ben?" She said in surprise. Humungousaur changed back into Ben immediately after she spoke, "Yep." Then a grinding metallic sound was heard. The two looked and saw that Fistrick's robot was slowly getting back up, despite all of the Plumbers shooting at it. Ben started to dial his Omnitrix. "Let's see if this thing can handle a little Water Hazard!" Ben said, about to turn into a Orishan.

"Ben, wait!" Cosmo interrupted. Ben stopped his hand before pressing the faceplate, "What?"

"I've seen this type of robot before." She explained.

"Really? Perfect, tell me which alien to go and I'll kick his butt!" Ben started to redial, looking down on his Omnitrix with a smile.

"Feedback."

Ben's eyes widened and his mouth curled into a frown upon hearing this. _Feedback._ That was a name that he hadn't heard in a while. "Um..." He said, awkwardly, "Any reason as to why I should go with Feedback?"

"That thing's weak to electricity, why else would you to use Feedback?" Cosmo explained.

Ben looked back down to his watch. He couldn't use Feedback, but he did know who he _was_ going to use. He slammed down onto his Omnitrix and began to transform. He grew yellow fur all over his body, save for his hands, feet, and head, which had black fur. He also had yellow, lightning bolt themed, horns.

"That's not Feedback, Ben." Cosmo said bluntly.

"I know, It's Shocksquatch, eh." Ben said in Shocksquatch's Canadian accent.

Fistrick got to his robot's feet and saw that Ben had turned into a different alien, "Heh, you shoulda stuck with the Dinosaur, Bro." He began to run towards Ben and Cosmo.

Shocksquatch began to run towards Fistrick as well. Fistrick threw down a punch towards Ben, but Ben jumped up before the robot made contact with the ground. Ben then quickly punched the air towards Fistrick. A jolt of Lightning shot out of his fist and struck the robot. When Ben landed the robot was crackling with electricity. Fistrick pressed a button within the cockpit. The robot's arms transformed. One was the Drill from earlier, the other was now mounted with many sorts of Blasters and weapons. There was, comically, a small slingshot being used by two small cartoony hands, but this was rather small and no one noticed it. "Smile for the camera, Bro." Fistrick said as he pointed his gun-arsenal towards Ben.

Shocksquatch looked upon this and smiled in a smug manner, "Well, okay, but you don't mind if I pose, eh?" Shocksquatch began dodging the many energy blasts being fired at him and looked cool while doing so. Little did Ben see that as he dodged, Fistrick was getting closer. When Ben finally noticed, it was too late, as Fistrick had brought his robotic hand back and flung it towards him, swatting him against a wall.

The robot had jumped up into the air as Ben was getting up from the ground and had brought it's foot upon the Gimlinopithecus. "Arrrgghh!" Ben screamed in pain.

Fistrick had lifted up his robotic foot and grabbed Ben's nearly unconscious body. He had then slammed him against a wall and held Ben there while he lifted up his other hand, which was still a drill.

"Oh, no. Ben!" Cosmo shouted in distress. She saw another gun and dove for it. She got up and began the position herself to throw the gun, like earlier. The only difference between now and then, is that Rook stopped her.

"Cosmo, trust me. Ben has him right where he wants him." Rook explained.

"Any last words, Bro?" Fistrick said, before pointing the drill at Ben.

"Not really, eh." Ben said in a tired voice. The bolts on his neck then sparked with electricity. Quickly, his entire body began to spark with electricity, "Bet, that's mainly because I ain't goin' down to you." And with that Shocksquatch became cloaked in electricity. And he screamed with power. His body's powers spread to the robot, as it became enveloped in the electrical attack.

"**SYSTEM FAILURE! ****SYSTEM FAILURE!**" The robot's computer screamed as Ben electrocuted the entire thing. But not Fistrick. He was not getting electrocuted. "Ah, so yur not taken to my powers? That's okay, eh. After all, what are these for!" And with that, Ben curled his fingers into a fist and punched into the robot's cockpit, also hitting Fistrick in the process.

While the battle at the center of the attack was going well for Ben, the same could not be said for the rest of the Plumbers base. Lightning was blasting off all over the place, hitting several pieces of Plumber technology. Rook and Cosmo looked around in awe at this. But Cosmo noticed something that Rook, or any of the other Plumbers did not.

The Lightning blasts seemed to be striking things in a path.

Each time it struck something, it would strike again near that object. Cosmo was able to piece together where the blast would strike next. And she acted before that strike would happen. She ran towards where she could predict the next lightning bolt would strike.

Julie watched in awe as Shocksquatch electrocuted the robot. But it was the thing that happened next that took her by surprise. Cosmo ran right in front of her and was quickly struck by the excess energy from Shocksquatch.

"**Aaaaahhhh!**" Cosmo screamed in immense pain as she was struck.

The lightning attack died down and Cosmo's screams of pain became whimpers. The robot was smoking. It's hard drive fried by Ben. It fell to the ground in a large mess of metal. Shocksquatch stood over it, still crackling with electricity. Until he turned back into Ben. He looked at Fistrick, who was knocked out by the blow to the face that en gave him, "And that's why you don't mess with me."

He looked around and saw what had happened to the Plumbers base. It was wrecked, but not unfix-able. It was at this point that he noticed Cosmo, standing in front of Julie, her eyes squinting shut, and crackling with electricity.

"Oh, no... Cosmo!" Ben yelled as he ran towards her. Julie looked at her when the event died down and saw her body, crackling, "Oh, my goodness!"

Rook ran over towards them as well. Cosmo eventually couldn't take it anymore and collapsed. Julie was able to catch her before she hit the ground. Her eyes slowly opened to see Ben running towards her and Julie right above her. She smiled at the fact that they were both okay.

* * *

Everything ran well after the lightning attack by Shocksquatch. Cosmo healed up quickly enough, Plumbers had been working on the thing that the robot broke, and Fistrick was now in a cell below the main deck.

Rook had been assisting in helping fix some things, along with Blukic and Driba. Cosmo was hanging out around the main room of the HQ. No one knew where Ben was. Julie, however, was a different story. She walked up to Cosmo, who greeted her with a friendly, "Hello."

"Hey, Cosmo. Are you okay?" Julie asked her.

"Fine. The real question is if you are."

"Yeah, I'm fine. uh... thanks, by the way."

"No problem." Cosmo smiled and a few seconds of silence followed until Julie spoke, "um...so, how is it that you know Ben again?"

"Hm? Oh! I met him when I was about 11. You see me and My Mom-" Cosmo explained before being cut off by Ben, "Hey, Cosmo."

"Hi Ben." Cosmo greeted.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just telling Julie about how we met."

"Okay. Cool. I'm just glad that you weren't fried by my electrical attack. Sorry about that, by the way." Ben said, scratching the back of his head.

Cosmo giggled, "It's okay. It's a good thing I'm a plant, otherwise I'd be as toast as it Julie would've been."

"That doesn't make a lot of sense. If you're a plant, the wouldn't that mean you're more flammable by lightning?"

"It's because She's a Seedrian." Rook explained as he walked up to the three, "Seedrians can resist electricity to an incredibly well extent."

"You're right, Rook. Wow, didn't know that your Partner was so knowledgeable about aliens." Cosmo said.

"Yeah. You know that brings up a question..." Ben said to her, "How'd you know that electricity was the weakness of that robot Fistrick was piloting?"

Cosmo looked down to the ground in sadness and said, "Actually, it's partly the reason as to why I'm here."

"Really?"

"Yes." Cosmo said in a sad tone. She lifted up her head and explained why she was here in a stern voice, "My people are currently in a war. A war with an alien race called the Drakons."

"Drakons? I have never heard of the species." Rook said, curiously.

"That's because they're in the next galaxy over. But they're, like, right on the edge of it." Cosmo explained, "The Drakons and my people are currently at war and I thought... I thought..."

"Thought what?" Ben asked.

"I thought maybe you could come and help us, Ben."

A few seconds of silence followed this, until Cosmo spoke.

"But, I can see that you're too busy with your job being a hero down here. I'm sorry, it was foolish of me to think that you wouldn't be busy. I'll leave imme-"

"I'll go." Ben interrupted.

"What?"

"I'll go. I'm not just a super hero here on Earth. I've saved the entire universe, like, a bajilion times." Ben said.

"He's over exaggerating." Julie whispered.

"But he has saved the Universe." Rook finished.

Cosmo looked at Ben, tears slowly forming in her eyes, "Oh, thank you, Ben!" Cosmo sprang towards Ben and pulled into a big hug, crying tears of joy into his shoulder, "Thank you, Ben! Thank you sooooo much!" This surprised Ben a bit. Julie looked at the two of them with a weird look that Ben could not decifer at the moment, most likely due to the fact that Cosmo was hugging him.

"Hey, no need to cry. It's what I do." Ben said as he pulled Cosmo from the hug.

"Hey, you guys wanna come too?" Ben offered his teammates.

"I would love to go and see Cosmo's home planet. I hear it is beautiful." Rook explained.

"Julie, we could use your help too." Ben said to his girlfriend.

"You guys just want a ride from Ship." Julie said.

"That's... not the only reason." Ben said, trying to watch his words carefully.

Cosmo giggled a bit at this. Ben smiled. As did Rook.

"Then guys, pack up your bags. We're going to space!" Ben said, pointing at the sky.

A few seconds passed by as awkward silence took place until Rook broke it.

"But I do not have any bags."

Ben looked at Rook with a look of impatience.

"Let's just go." And with that, Ben, Rook, Julie and Cosmo exited Plumbers HQ.

* * *

_UUUUGGGHHH! IT! IS DONE!_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to include a part with Classic Ben, but this chapter's long enough as it is. So the next part, We'll get both of these stories in gear and into the adventure!_

_I'll be honest, this took me all day to write. But I've finally gotten it done._

_And yes. This episode takes place before "Showdown Part 1 and 2." No, it secretly take place in between "Showdown Part 1" and "Showdown Part 2." Ah, Sarcasm, how I love you._

_And if you've noticed, I've put a bit of pokemon logic into this, by having Cosmo survive the Blast of an electric type attack. It still did a lot of damage, but she didn't die from it.  
_

_Also, am I the only one to see some resemblance between Shocksquatch and Electivire? Probably. Just another reason to love that guy. And I will be putting more poekmon logic by types in the future of this story. Or rather, the past. Or maybe- You know what, never mind. You'll see what I'm talking about the next time I post._

_Feel free to give me Feedback. no not the alien, your opinions on the story or chapter. Actually, on second thought, you know what, send me the other Feedback instead. I don't care about your opinions, send me my very on Conductoid!_

_Ah, How I love making jokes._


	5. Chapter 5: Almost get to the Adventure

_A reviewer asked if the Cosmo in this story has any relation to the Cosmo in the actual Sonic series. Due to the fact that it would be a gigantic Continuity Snarl otherwise, I think it's safe to assume that the Cosmo and other aliens in this story are just alternate universal versions of the ones in the actual Sonic series. _

_And now back to our regularly scheduled programing. Hopefully._

* * *

Classic Ben was currently fiddling with his Omnitrix, laying on his bed. He was trying to entertain himself as Max drove the Rust Bucket back to an actual road. After meeting with the two Seedrians, Ben knew that this was gonna be a looooooooong trip. Gwen, however, was actually enjoying Cosmo's company. She was currentley sitting in the booth, showing Cosmo her laptop,

"So, this Laptop thing can pull up things from... What did you call it again?" Cosmo asked.

"The Internet." Gwen answered. She typed in some words on the laptop and then said, "You can look up a bunch of things on it. Like this." She hit "Enter" and the screen on the Laptop pulled up a bunch of odd squares on it, all of them with words or pictures. Cosmo looked in awe. "This is Wikipedia. It's kind of an encyclopedia for just about everything we humans know." Gwen explained.

"Really? Everything?" Cosmo said in amazement. Gwen nodded. "And it can also bring up a bunch of other things. You don't just use the internet for finding things out." Gwen said as she re-typed on the laptop. She then brought up another bunch of squares, but these were much more colorful and were placed differently then before. "You can also talk to other people through it. This is something called a forum. It's a place where people come on to talk about several different things."

Cosmo kept watching. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "This... 'Internet' You humans have is amazing!" She said, astounded.

Gwen typed in some more letters and an odd black square showed up, "You can also watch funny videos on here." She said. The odd black square then had an actual video on it. Cosmo watched, her mind being blown. The video had a man in front of some odd, white polls and a small white ball in it. A man then ran up from off-screen and kicked the ball towards one of the polls. The white ball bounced off of the poll and hit the other man in the face. Gwen laughed. Gwen did notice that Cosmo was not laughing however. In fact, she was frowning. "Hey, what's wrong, that was funny."

"I just hope that man was okay..."

Gwen looked at her with a face of confusion, but then said, "Oh, I get it. You don't like to laugh at other people's pain."

Como nodded.

"Well, in that case, here. Lemme show you this." Gwen said as she typed on her keyboard. She clicked something and another video appeared. This one had a man dressed in white armor doing a pelvic thrust. Gwen laughed hard. Cosmo did not at first. But as she watched it, she felt herself snickering at it. She snickered until she burst out laughing with Gwen.

Ben, with a combination of utter boredom and curiousness, decided to go and find out what the two were laughing about. He got up from his bed and walked over behind them, making sure that they did not hear or see him. He knelt down behind the booth that the two girls were sitting in and slowly came upward, looking at the screen of the storm trooper doing a pelvic thrust.

He looked at Gwen an saw the perfect opportunity for something devious. He walked up to the fridge and carefully opened it, taking out a few pieces of ice. He closed the fridge and slowly got back into the position he was in before he got to the fridge. Unfortunately, the video was over and the girls' laughing fits were dying down.

"Oh, that was hilarious, Gwen..." Cosmo said, trying to catch her breath from laughing hard.

"Oh, man... here, lemme try and find another one..." Gwen said, typing on her laptop once more, "Oh, man. This one's good." She clicked the video and almost immediately the two girls burst out into laughter. Ben saw this opportunity and took it.

The backs of the girls' necks were showing, so Ben took the pieces of ice and placed them onto the girls' necks. Their eyes widened and they stopped laughing, instead screeching at the cold substance on the backs of their necks. The two jumped up from their seats, trying to get the ice off, but all that it did was go down their shirts, leaving an icy cold line across their backs. Gwen and Cosmo had their hands on their backs, attempting to get the icy cold substance away from their backs.

"Ah hahahahahahaha... thahahahat is toohoohoohoo goohoohoohood! Hahaha!" Ben laughed."Ben!" Gwen yelled. The ice fell out of their shirts and onto the ground, it's icy sting no longer bothering the two girls.

Cosmo walked up to her mother who was sitting next to Max, "Mom?"

"Yes, Cosmo?" Earthia replied.

"Can I have my Avohkii Staff?"

"Are you going to hit Ben with it?"

"Not in the face, no."

Earthia gave Cosmo a look. Cosmo folded her arms and said, "Fine." She walked back to see Ben laying on the floor laughing his brains out and Gwen, carefully opening the fridge and puling something out. Ben rolled over in his laughter, trying hard to control himself. Gwen knelt down to Ben and pulled the back of his shirt up and threw a piece of ice into it. Ben's face went to one of pure joy to one of uncomfort as he jumped up to the ground and danced like a monkey, trying to get the ice out of his shirt.

Max smiled as he listened to the ruckus going on behind him. He was against them fighting, but pulling pranks like this certainly brought back memories of his own kids. However, there was one thing that he heard just now that he would like explained. "Avohkii Staff?"

"Yes. The Avohkii Staff. It's Avohkii-based technology. We were the first in the Milky Way Galaxy to invent it."

"I see..." Max said, sounding intrigued.

Earthia looked at Max for a second, "... You have no idea what Avohkii is, do you?"

"Not a clue in the world."

Earthia giggled at his, "Well, would you like me to explain it to you? Something tells me that you humans just have a different word for it."

"Absolutely." Max said, shifting his eyes to Eathia for a brief five seconds.

These five seconds were all that was needed for something to jump out from the bushes of the pathway that the RV was driving on. It was hit by the Rust Bucket! Max slammed his foot onto the breaks. Ben, Gwen and Cosmo tried to hold on to something as the RV shook. After about two seconds, the RV stopped.

Max unbuckled himself and got up from his chair. He walked to the door and opened it, the going outside to see what he had hit. Earthia followed, but she had something in her hands. "Cosmo, here." She gave it to her daughter. It was a blade attached to a stick. She nodded. Ben , finally getting the ice out of his shirt, started to fiddle with the omnitrix, This way, if something were to attack them, he would be ready. The five walked outside to see what Grandpa Max hit.

They looked around, but Cosmo was the first one to see it. She gasped in response to it. Ben and Gwen looked at her and then looked at where she was looking. Max and Earthia did the same.

It was black and red in coloration, it's hands and feet being the red parts. It had two normal fingers and a thumb on each hand, while it had two clawed toes on it's feet. It's eyes were large and yellow.

"Whoa! What the heck is that thing?!" Ben asked upon seeing it.

Cosmo lifted up her staff and pointed it at the strange alien, oddly holding it like a gun, it's blade pointed at the creature. "Th-th-th-that's-th-tha-th-tha-that's a-a-a-a-a..." Cosmo stuttered.

"A Black Arm." Earthia finished.

"Black Arm?" Gwen looked at the creature. It seemed to be staring at the five. It made an odd noise as it's head bobbed forward ever so slightly, it then pulling back when the sound was over.

"You mean the aliens that you're going to war with?" Ben said.

Earthia nodded.

"Sweet! Then I'll kick the crud outta it!" Ben said as he lifted up his hand to slam down on the Omnitrix. He was stopped as Earthia grabbed his hand.

"No!"

Ben pulled his hand out of her grasp, "No? Whadda you mean no?"

"We don't know if this is just a scout to look for us. If it is that and we attack it violently, then the Black Arms will think that we don't want peace and will never sign the peace treaty." Earthia explained.

"Well then, how do we tell if it is just a scout?" Gwen asked.

The Black Arm cooed at hearing this, it's head tilting to the left.

"We'll just have to keep a close eye on it and see." Earthia explained.

Max, however noticed something that no one else did. A small, purple, gun-like object a few feet away from it. It looked upon them all, it's vision tinted with the color yellow. It noticed something behind the five beings before it. Something small and round flew towards them. It quickly reached out and grabbed it's gun like object, holding it up and reading it to fire.

"It's not a scout!" Gwen shouted as Ben started to lift his hand up to slam down on the watch. The alien, however, shot a laser blast from the gun, but it did not hit them. No it hit the small, round object that was flying towards them. This resulted in a large puff of smoke to appear around them all. They all coughed hard as the smoke made it's way into their lungs. Cosmo's vision began to become blurry. As did Ben's. And Gwen's. And Earthia's. And Max's. Even the Black Arm's vision was blurry.

Cosmo fell to the ground and she drifted into unconsciousness. "Come on!" Grandpa Max coughed, "We have to get back in the Rust Bucket!" These were Max's last words before he fell to the ground too. "Grandpa!" Ben shouted. He kept on coughing as he saw Gwen and Earthia fall to the ground as well. He kept awake long enough to see two figures walking towards them. He fell to the ground and the last thing he saw were the feet of the figure before him before falling to unconsciousness.

* * *

Back with Modern Ben, he, Julie, Rook, and Cosmo all walked up to Julie's house. She opened the door and walked in herself, followed by the other three.

"You guys go to the backyard, I'll be right there with ship." Julie explained as she walked upstairs.

"Alright." Ben replied. He walked through the living room and over to the kitchen. He opened the door and Julie's mother was there. "Oh, hello, Ben." She greeted.

Rook and Cosmo then walked through the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Yamamoto." Ben said, waving his hand.

Rook clasped his hands and bowed in respect, "Greeting, Mrs. Yamamoto."

"Hi, Rook." She greeted back.

Cosmo, not knowing what to do in this situation, tried to both bow and wave at the same time. "Hello, Mrs. Yama-ya-yammaaa..." She herself could not pronounce Julie's last name for her life.

"Oh, just call me Peggy." Julie's mother said.

"Alright, uh, hello, Peggy." Cosmo finished. She, Ben and Rook walked out the back door and waited outside in the backyard, Cosmo herself was particularly embarrassed at what just happened.

"Alright, So, recap on the plan." Ben said, pounding his fist into his hand, "We go to Greengate, stomp on some Drakons, save the planet, come home, get some smoothies. Got that?"

"It may get more complicated then that, but I think that will work as a basic idea." Rook replied.

Just then Julie walked out of the door, "Alright, Mom, see you later."

"Okay, be back before dinner."

"I'll try, going off to another planet might make me late." Julie said in response.

"Alright, Julie. So, where is this ship of yours?" Cosmo said, looking around.

"**_Ship!_**" Said a small voice. Cosmo looked down to see a small black and green Galvanic Mechamorph next to Julie's leg.

"Here he is." Julie said, as she picked up Ship.

Cosmo looked at her, then at Ben, "Ben, I thought you said that we were going to get a ship?"

"We are." Ben replied. Behind Cosmo Julie threw Ship into the air.

"But this is a Galvanic Mechamorph, _named _ship."

It was at this point that a large shadow appeared over the four. Cosmo looked up as did everyone else. She saw a large black and green ship, probably the size of a Helicopter, above them.

Meanwhile in the next yard, two boys, one named Jon and the other named Emile, looked over to see a giant ship above the next yard over. They imedietly stopped playing and ran inside, screaming "Mommy, Mommy!"

Meanwhile, back with our heroes, Cosmo looked in awe as ship hovered over them. "**SHIIIIP!**" Ship yelled in a much deeper voice.

"You were saying?" Ben said, smugly.

Cosmo looked back at him and smiled smugly back, "Oh, stop acting like a ten-year old and let's get to Greengate!"

A beam of green light appeared above them and the four were instantly teleported onto the ship.

"_**SHIIIIIP!**_" Ship screamed as he flew upwards and out of orbit at an incredibly quick manner.

Meanwhile, Jon and Emile had gotten their mother and father, as well as their slightly older brother Tim, outside, "Mommy, Daddy, Look! A giant spaceship!" But, low and behold, the ship was gone. Both Jon and Emile's mouths dropped at the fact that there was no giant ship around when there was just ten seconds ago.

"Emile! Jon! What have we said about making up stories?" The mother said.

"B-b-b-but it's not a story! It's true! There was a giant space ship right over there!" Jon said, pointing over to the yard.

"I don't want to hear it, young man. I was just on a very important phone call. I would've gotten a promotion had you not dragged me off!" The father said, angrily.

"But, It's true, Daddy! I saw it!" Emile said.

"No 'But's young man!" The father said, Tim snickering at the word But, "You're both grounded for the rest of the week!"

Emile and Jon's mouths dropped once more upon hearing this.

"Honestly, I don't know where they get this overly active imagination." The father muttered.

"It's from watching to much TV. We have to cut back on their Cartoon Network watching." The mother replied.

Tim walked up to both Jon and Emile. "Hey, you shoulda known better. Mom and Dad don't believe in aliums." Tim explained, missaying the word Aliens, "They still think that Ben 10 is a fraud. Meh, go figure." Tim walked inside, leaving both Jon and Emile to look up at the sky, their mouth's dropped in disbelief.

* * *

_Alright, so i kinda lied the last chapter. We got some explanation before the adventure begins. But the next chapter we'll get some action, I swear! _

_Also, I may or may not go in a slightly different direction with what I plan. I'm gonna try and do one different part of the story at a chapter. Like, the next chapter would be just Classic Ben, and the chapter after that would just be Modern Ben, etc. The only thing that wouldn't be like this would be the final chapter, that's the one that I ultimately plan to have as the big sendoff to the fanfiction._

_And before you ask, yes. Those three kids are named after TheRunawayGuys. Chugaaconroy, ProtonJon and NintendoCapriSun. A similar naming thing will happen later on. Or... earlier.. on... never mind._

_So, yes. Review. Favorite. Plug other people to this story. Eat Nacho's. Do all that good stuff._


	6. Chapter 6

Ben slowly came too. The last thing he remembered was a large smokey environment with two figures walking up to him. He gasped as he sprang up from lying on a cold, hard, stone concrete floor, "Gwen! Grandpa!" His face met with another face when he sat up. A horrifying face. He looked at it, shivering in fear. The face did nothing but stare at him, with it's soulless eyes. Seconds passed until it screeched very loudly at Ben. Ben's response was to scream bloody murder as he was face to face with the scariest thing he had ever seen in his life.

And he should know. He's dealt with this creature before.

* * *

"Ugh..." Grandpa said as he held his head. He got up onto his feet, still gripping his head from the massive headache he had. It was at that point he realized what had happened. "Gwen? Ben? You two alright?" He asked as he tried to keep steady. He looked around himself and was scared to see that Gwen, Ben and Cosmo were not anywhere to be seen. Neither was the Black Arm.

"Oh, no... Gwen? Ben? Cosmo?" He said in a shaky voice. There was no response. He decided to try it one more time, "Gwen! Ben! Cosmo!" He yelled loudly, in hopes that they would respond. There was no vocal response, but there was a response. A loud Clang was heard from inside the Rust Bucket, as well as a small yelp. Grandpa looked at the vehicle and walked up to it. He opened the door and said, "Ben? You in here?" When he looked inside, there was a sight that he was not expecting.

The Black Arm was inside the RV, it clutching it's head in pain. There was a small box of tools on the ground, scattered as if they had fallen. Max then noticed that Gwen was inside the Rust Bucket too, though unlike the alien, she was unconscious. The Black Arm had let go of it's head and it grabbed Gwen, hoisting her up onto the bed inside the RV. He half-succeed. He got her upper half onto the bed, but her legs dangled off of it. It then grabbed both of her feet and threw them onto the bed. It patted her on the back before turning around, seeing Max as it did so.

Max looked on with a face of curiosity. The Black Arm looked back. It waved it's hand as it walked towards the door. But Max stepped in it's way. The Black Arm looked up at Max and then stepped to it's side. Max did the same, blocking the Black Arm's path. The Black Arm then took another side-step, as did Max. It side-stepped rapidly until Max was no longer in it's way and it could get out of the vehicle.

"Hey!" Max yelled as he ran out after the alien. He looked around and saw that the Black Arm was trying to pick up Earthia. Unfortunately, it was not strong enough to pick her up and the sight that Max looked upon was quite amusing. Max walked up to Earthia and the Black Arm.

It tried to pick her up by the legs. He decided to pick up Earthia by her head and shoulders. The Black Arm looked at him when he did this. Max looked at him as well. The Black Arm then walked backwards into the RV, holding Earthia by the legs, with Grandpa holding her upper parts.

* * *

Cosmo eyes slowly opened, the seedrian finally coming to. She tried to rub her head as it hurt for some reason, but she could not. She looked over at where her hands were and saw that there were restraints holding her hands down on a metal table. The same applied for her feet, as her ankles were held by restraints as well. She looked around and saw that next to her was a control panel with a bunch of dull, gray, buttons on it. She then looked right above her and was amazed that she didn't see what was above her before. It was some sort of death ray. She tried to pull out her hands from the restraints, but they were too tight. It was at this point that she heard a slight creek from across the room. She tried to lift her head up to see what had just made that noise. Whatever it was, it was soon followed by a loud Clunk. She wasn't able to properly see what had made the noise until it-or rather _Who_-had just made that noise. "Hello, alien." Said the figure who walked into the room.

"W-who are you?" Cosmo said to the man, sounding incredibly frightened.

"Do not be afraid, little one," Said the man before her. He leaned into the light to reveal his face. Or rather-reveal the golden mask that was obstructing his face, "I am Enoch. Leader of the Forever Knights. And you are my, 'Guest.'"

* * *

Ben cowered in fear in the corner of the room he was in. As it turned out, there was not just one of this horrifying creature, but five of them! They all screeched at each other and at him as well, their soulless eyes making contact with him every so often. His eyes stayed wide and he held his knees close to his chest.

* * *

_Alright, well this is the third time that things didn't go according to plan. Hooray for Moronicness!_

_So, this chapter was originally supposed to be twice as long and end at a different scene, but I felt a bit guilty for not posting in the past few days, so, here it is! Sorry that it's not longer._

_But on the bright side, I'm going to go to my grandparents for the weekend and they have a computer that does not have two things that this one does. Sound(Which is half the reason I get on YouTube) and Minecraft. So I should be able to write and upload more often then now. But then again, not only I am a king at procrastinating, but I also have plans to play Monopoly with my Grandma and my sister, and God Himself already knows that'll go on for 3 hours._

_And, to the guy who asked for Heatblast in this chapter, nope. Sorry, not yet, I have plans for the Man of magma, but they ain't for now. Also, do me a favor and tell me what you think of this chapter before telling me what to do with the next one. Not trying to be rude, but I'm pretty sure that the point of a review is to say what you think of the story/chapter/etc.  
_

_And before we end this small chapter, I have two questions for you guys. #1 Who do you want to see in the next chapter, Modern Ben or Classic Ben? And #2 I've been thinking about this (And have been leaning towards the answer "No") Should I introduce Victini as an Alien for Classic Ben? I don't want to do Deoxys because that's kinda already been thought up by... every Pokemon and Ben 10 fan._


	7. Chapter 7 Classic Stuff happenes

_Alright, well, We're gonna go back to Classic Ben. The reason as to why? Because I CAAAAAN! Yes. Clearly a great reason. Also, to those of you who asked "Why should Victini be one of Ben's alien? That's a Pokemon and this is a Sonic Ben 10 crossover." Well, I shall answer you._

_The idea just kinda popped into my head one day. Kinda like the basis of this story, but that is something that we'll get into in the Author's Notes chapter when the story's all nice and done._

_But, enough about that, back to the STORY!_

* * *

Cosmo looked at Enoch as he pressed several buttons on the panel next to her. "M-Mr. Enoch... why am I h-h-here?"

"Well, little one, the reason as to why you are here is actually quite simple." Enoch responded as he typed on the panel, "We wish to figure out how your staff works."

Cosmo smiled at this, "Oh, well, if you w-want to know that, then j-j-just lemme off of this thing and give me m-m-my staff..."

Enoch looked back at her, his face making a look of... well, actually Cosmo couldn't tell what his face was making a look of, considering that it was behind his golden mask. He then spoke, "Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

He began pressing buttons on the panel next to her as he spoke, "We let you out, we give you your weapon... and then you use it to take us all out, well little one, I'm smarter then that." And with that he pressed one final button on the panel. Above her, the death laser like machine whirred and glowed. Enoch spoke the words, "Rather then letting you get your tools and run away, I'm afraid that we're going to have to... pick your brain."

Out of it's sides came several small tools that looked sharp and dangerous, and also, for some odd reason, a cartoony hand that held a toilet plunger. Slowly, the sharp tools came down towards Cosmo. "I think that your meaning of that and our meaning of that, are different entirely!" She screamed.

"Our meaning of brain picking is interrogating some one to get information out of them," Enoch explained. A small, but absurdly sharp knife came very close to Cosmo's forehead. It looked so sharp that it looked like it could cut through metal as if it were hot butter. And it could. Oh, boy it could. "But I think that this works just as well." Enoch finished as he pressed a single button. Just then, a small control stick came up from the panel and Enoch grabbed it, controlling the small knife's movement.

She screamed bloody murder as the knife was just about to dissect her skull until a man in grey armor, with a silver mask similar to Enoch's, barged into the room, interrupting Enoch's concentration, "My lord!" The knife stopped just a centimeter away from Cosmo's forehead. Tears of fear were rolling down her cheeks.

"What is it?" Enoch asked.

"I've found out what this thing does! It's some sort of laser staff!" The man said as he held Cosmo's Avohkii staff in his hands.

"Laser staff?" Enoch said in response.

"Yes, see there's this little trigger on the staff, right on the blade..." The man pointed to the staff and indeed, their was a trigger. Actually, there were two, both of which were right next to each other. Cosmo saw which trigger that the man was pointing to and closed her eyes, tightly.

"And you see, if you hold it like a gun, it'll-" The man said as he held the blade in a similar fashion as Cosmo did earlier. He pulled the trigger, but something happened that he did not expect. Instead of the Staff firing off an energy beam, like he had wanted, It had glowed incredibly bright. So bright to the point that it actually had blinded Enoch and the other man, but not Cosmo, for her eyes were shut tight. But even then, light somehow shown into her eyes, but not to the blinding point of the other two.

Enoch and the man screamed at this unexpected event. The man dropped the staff in response. Enoch himself also stumbled backwards as a result, he hit the control stick controlling the knife near Cosmo's head and had brought it northeast of Cosmo's face, cutting off the restraint that held her hand. With her hand free, she grabbed the knife and pulled it over to her other hand, cutting the other restraint as well. She then sat up and used the knife to cut the restraints on her feet. When she was free, she threw the knife across the room and grabbed her staff. She ran towards the door and slammed it behind herself, making sure that it was locked in some way.

She was now in a long hallway, dimly lighted by overhead lanterns, with doors all along the sides. She looked down it in an attempt to find a way out. There was only one way that she could do it. She began to walk down the hall, her staff firmly kept in her grasp. Her breathing was slow, but quite loud. She was never in this kind of a situation before. At least not alone. She continued down the hallway, and before she knew it, she found something that intrigued her.

A door that was partially open, with blue light coming from inside it. She slowly looked inside the room and saw two men in front of a large number of screens, all of them with different images. It appeared that the two men were having a conversation.

"And then I just told him to go and hit the thing with a wrench." Said one of them in a deep voice with a British accent.

"Look, you can't just tell Matt to do that to her, do you know how much she means to him, Tom?" The other man said, who also had a British accent, although his voice was much lighter then the other man's. He then ate a few pretzels from a bag.

A few seconds of silence proceeded until the one called Tom replied, "Gareth, it's a car, it's not a woman, don't call it a she."

"Well, you're supposed to treat them like women!" Gareth replied.

Tom looked at him for a few seconds and replied, "I still don't know how you managed to marry Kari..."

Gareth threw the pretzel bag onto the floor as Tom spoke and then said, "These Pretzels are makin' me thirsty..."

"Did you order those new security cameras?" Tom asked.

"I-I-I did. It's just They-they-th-they aren't hear quite yet..." Gareth replied.

"Well _when_ did you order them?"

"I ordered them last week, sheesh, Tom."

"Well, they should be here by now!"

Just then a bunch of static was heard. Gareth picked up a microphone and pressed a button, "Hello?"

"Gareth!" Said the voice that Cosmo found familiar, "Where is she?"

"Where is who, Enoch?"

"Where is the Alien?" Cosmo's eyes widened upon hearing this. They recovered from the blinding light of her staff!

"What alien?" Gareth asked.

"The alien we brought in today, you moron." Enoch responded.

"Wait, that was an alien? I thought that it was a random girl from the jungle who didn't have a nose." Gareth responded.

Enoch stayed silent until he slowly spoke in a dangerous tone, "Gareth... why did you think that we would just bring in a random jungle girl?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question, Enoch." Gareth replied. Tom then grabbed the mike from Gareth's hand and spoke to Enoch, "Look, Enoch, which room was she in?"

"She was in room #3.01, Tom."

"Oh, that explains it..." Gareth said, loud enough for Enoch to hear.

"That explains what?"

Tom sighed, "Some of the security camera's are outta whack."

"What do you mean, 'outta whack'?" Enoch said, his voice sounding quite upset.

"They're down" Tom said, bluntly.

"What? When were they down? Why haven't they been replaced?" Enoch said, anger being heard in his voice.

"Tom's been on my case all this week!" Gareth said, angrily, "Everyday, he's asking me 'When's the cameras getting here?', 'When's the cameras getting here?'! Flipping Today!"

"Look, Enoch, we're gonna go and look for the alien right now, okay. We'll get some of the other Knights in on this too. We'll have the whole place in lock down." Tom said in a reassuring tone.

"Alright," Enoch said, "But make sure that Ben Tennyson does not escape. I just got out of that stupid dream machine, and I want that Watch." Cosmo gasped quietly at this. Ben was here too?

"Yes, sir. Thomas and Gareth out." Tom said as he pressed a button. He and his comrade got up from their chairs and turned around, walking towards the door. The door that Cosmo was hiding behind. Cosmo's eyes widened as she looked at them. Quickly, she curled up at the corner of the doorway, and when the two humans walked through the door, it shmushed her against the wall as it came outward. The two ran down the hallway, with Gareth yelling comically, "There's an alien on the loose! There's an alien on the loose! Wheee Whooo! Wheee Whooo! There's an alien on the loose! There's an alien on the loose! Wheee Whooo! Wheee Whooo!"

The door slowly creaked away from Cosmo, whose face was smushed up against the wall, in a comical fashion. She pulled herself from the wall and shook her head. "I gotta get outta here!" She said to herself as she began to run away from the door. But as she ran, she realized something. Something that made her stop in her tracks.

What about Ben? She shook her head. She wasn't gonna go out of her way to try and save him! Of course not! Why would she? That boy was nothing more then a mean child who didn't deserve to be saved! But she then began to think about what his Grandfather would think if she told him that she was able to save Ben but didn't? She gasped to herself. What if he wouldn't help them get to the rendezvous? That would mean that war would engulf her entire planet. They would even be slaves to the Black Arms, or worse! But then she thought of something. She would just tell Magister Max and Gwen that she couldn't do anything about it! Of course! That's a good excuse! Her species wasn't the best at fighting, she could just get away from here and... lie. No. No, she couldn't do that. Not only would her conchous eat her away, but eventually the truth would slip out some time. Maybe not to his family, but to her mother, that's for sure. Her mother would never let her hear the end of that, and the guilt would eat her away, like a starving Black Arm. She shook it off. She knew what was also important. She was the destined heir to the Seedrian throne. She was the next queen! If she died trying to save him, then who would take her place? An entire species would be helpless if she were to die. She decided that her people were more important then some mean, human peasant and made a run for it. She would have to take the guilt, for her people's sake! She knew that this was the right thing to do in this situation. But was it, really? One more thought entered her head. One final thought that would be the deciding factor in this situation.

What if she was in his situation?

What if Ben was in her situation, prince of another world, his people more important then her, and he still came back to save her? Would he even do that?

She looked back at the room that Gareth and Tom were in and saw that it was wide open. She looked down at her hand and clenched into a fist. She knew what she was going to do!

She ran straight into the room and looked at the screens that the two were looking at before. While most of the screens showed something, some were actually fuzzy in black and white. She pressed a button and a green outline appeared outside of one of the screens. Sound began to come out of the speakers as well. She pressed another button and the green outline moved to another screen and different sounds came out of it. Through this, she was able to determine that these buttons allowed for sound to be on certain screens.

She kept on pressing random buttons, hoping to find out where Ben was. It wasn't until the green outline had passed a fuzzy screen that she was able to hear something that sounded like Ben. Well, similar at least. She listened to sounds from the speakers. it sounded like Ben screaming for his life.

"Ben!" She screamed. Unfortunately, Ben could not hear her. She was puzzled as she kept saying Ben's name in order to get his attention, until she remembered what happened earlier.

She grabbed the microphone that Gareth and Tom had earlier and pressed a button, then spoke into it, "Ben? Can you hear me?"

"Whah! W-Who's there?!" Ben said as he sounded like he was freaking out.

"Ben, it's me, Cosmo. I'm going to get you out of there? Where are you?" Cosmo spoke in as clear of a voice as possible.

"I-I-I don't know... AH! G-get away from me!" Ben screamed, "Back, you stupid-AH!"

Cosmo put her hand on the keyboard in front of her, and all of a sudden the screen changed. It looked like a bunch of straight lines, all connecting to each other, with all of the screens before, now connecting to the little boxes. It took Cosmo a bit to figure out what this was.

"Ben! I've found a map! You're in Room 1.09! I'm on my way, just hold on!" And with that, Cosmo ran off out of the room, about to go and save Ben from whatever, hideous fate that awaited him.

Unfortunately for her, the button that she pressed to talk to Ben was not a personal message thing like Enoch had used earlier. It was a P.A. system. So, basically, Cosmo had just spoke to all of the people inside of the base.

* * *

Tom, Gareth, Enoch and that other guy had just finished listening to the message over the P.A. Tom and Gareth themselves had also just goten to the other two.

"So, just as a wild guess, that was the alien you were talking about?" Gareth said.

Enoch responded to him by grabbing him by the throat and speaking in a calm, but firm, tone, "Go, and make sure that she does not reach Benjamin Tennyson!" Then, Enoch threw Gareth across the room, the only thing stopping him was the wall that he slammed into.

Tom and that other guy nodded and then ran off, intending to fill out Enoch's orders, while Gareth just laid on the ground, pretending to be dead as a practical joke.

* * *

Cosmo ran up to a door, "Here it is, Room 1.09. Oh, Ben, please be alright!" Cosmo readied herself for what she was about to see. She held her staff in a firm grip and got into a fighting stance. Slowly, she reached for the handle, and opened the door. She looked inside the room and she saw Ben, cowering in the corner, his knees up to his chest, shaking violently.

"Ben, you're okay. Thank goodness." Cosmo said as she ran in towards him. Though, she stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a screeching sound. She looked around the room to see what had made that noise. She was actually surprised to see what made the noise, as she never would have guessed that it was something like... well, _that_.

"Ben, what are these things?" Cosmo asked, not showing any state of fear, because, well, she just plain wasn't afraid of these things.

"W-w-w-worst a-a-animals on e-earth..." He replied. Cosmo looked at Ben, confused at back at the five creatures. "Well, what are they called?

They seemed to be some sort of large, blue, flightless bird, their tails very large and colorful. In fact, some would even say that they're downright beautiful. Ben said the name of this odd creature in a stuttery voice.

"P-p-peacocks..."

Cosmo looked at the strange fowl as it walked up to her, bobbing it's head back and forth. Cosmo looked upon the creature and said, "Well, they don't look dangerous, but given how you're reacting to them, I"m just going to assume that these things are one of the deadliest predators on the planet..." She slowly made her way towards Ben. She knelt down to Ben and grabbed his hand, "Come on, let's just get outta here, nice and easy..."

Slowly, the two eleven-year-olds made their way out of the room full of Peacocks. The birds did not seem hostile, but Cosmo didn't let her guard down, and Ben didn't stop shivering. Eventually, the two were outside the room and Cosmo slammed the door shut. "Whew, there we go..."

"Um... yeah, so, you have any clue as to where we are?" Ben asked Cosmo.

"No, sorry. All I do know is-" Cosmo said as she looked to Ben, her eyes widening to what she saw behind him.

"Hey, there they are!" Shouted Tom as he ran towards them with that other guy behind him.

"Forever Knights?" Ben said in response to looking at them. Cosmo looked at Ben with curiosity, "You know these guys?"

"Oh, yeah, they gave me, Grandpa and Gwen a lotta trouble last summer." Ben explained. He began to fiddle with his Omnitrix.

Cosmo looked at him, "Well, now's not the time to be checking up on what time it is, we need to get away from these-" Cosmo said as she looked at Ben fiddle with hit Watch, she was, like plenty of other times today, interrupted.

Ben slapped down on his Omnitrix's faceplate and began to transform before Cosmo's very eyes. Four pedunculated eyes came out of the sides of his head. Two large, thin wings came out from his back. Many other things happened as Cosmo looked as Ben transformed into a large bug-like alien, "Stinkfly!" He shouted.

"Aw, crud-baskets..." Tom said as he slowly backed away.

"B-B-Ben!? What happened to..." Cosmo looked on at Ben in shock, until a foul small came about, "Oh, what is that horrible smell?!"

"That's me. Sorry." Ben said as he had his new odd eyes look back at Cosmo. Quickly, he grabbed her and placed her on his back, "Here, first, let's get you outta here. I can handle these creeps alot better if I don't have someone to look after." And with that, Ben flew off through the hallways. As Ben flew through the halls, he shot gunk from his eyes at unsuspecting Forever Knights. Cosmo looked a little green as he flew. Well, more so then usual anyways.

After about five minutes of flying, Cosmo gagged. "Oh, no, you better not throw up on-" Ben said just before the Omnitrix started to beep red. Before he could finish his sentance, he transformed back into a human and the two flew towards a wall, and one Forever Knight. Ben hit the Wall, Cosmo hit the Knight.

"Ow, you stupid little..." The forever Knight muttered as it was reviled to be Gareth.

Cosmo tried to stand, but she could not at the moment, for she felt nauseous. "Hey, you're the little girl who Enoch said escaped." Gareth said to Cosmo, getting back to his feet. He picked her up to face level and said, "Well, when I show Enoch that I got you back, he'd better give me a Prrromotion!" Gareth said, rolling his 'R's.

Cosmo's cheecks puffed out and her face turned an incredibly dark shade of green, her eyes widened as...

"Arrgghh!" Gareth yelled as Cosmo did what we all know she did right in his face, "Ah, man, that's disgusting, Arrggh!" Gareth tried to run to the bathroom in order to get to a sink of wash of the... _that_, but unfortunately for him, he ran face first into a wall, and fell unconscious.

Ben slowly got to his feet, not seeing Cosmo just do... _that _all over Gareth's face. "Hey, you okay?" Ben asked her.

Cosmo burped, with a sick look on her face and then said, "Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Alright, good. Let's get outta here." Ben said as he walked down the hallway. Cosmo however did not follow. Ben noticed this about ten seconds down the hall. "Cosmo?" He said, looking behind himself. He noticed that there was a door where he crashed and that it was opened, but inside it was glowing red. He decided to go and investigate. He walked into the room and noticed Cosmo was in here, but that was not the only thing he noticed. "Hey, Cosmo, you comin' or..."

All on the inside of the room there seemed to be all sorts of purple, silver, and pink weapons, with the occasional golden armor piece and odd looking hoverboard.

"Whoa... What is all of this stuff?" Ben asked. He did not expect to hear an answer from where he did though.

"This is Black Arms Technology..." Cosmo said, her eyes widened with fear.

* * *

_THERE WE GO! WHOOO! WHOOO! Alright, good to know that I was able to finish this chapter where I wanted to._

_For those of you who don't know, (Which I assume is all of you) that last line is where the last chapter was supposed to end. Yeah._

___Also, the second part of Showdown was AWESOME!_


	8. Chapter 8: Modern Ben Storms Oakfeild

_A_ reviewer_ asked if this chapter could go back to Modern Ben. Well, since the last chapter pretty much covered what I wanted it to cover with Classic Ben before we go back, the answer is yes._

_Also, I had a moderate review thing on here and someone guessed the identities of those last two Forever Knights in the last chapter were based off of. And he was right. Though, I had to not approve it, considering that his name that he used was... a little too mature for the rating of this fanfiction. I just kinda felt that, you know, if a littler kid read that name and asked his mom or dad what it meant, and because of that he might not be allowed on this sight. _

_Or maybe I just overreacted and am a Paranoid Spaz.  
_

_Now, read this chapter and have a cookie._

* * *

Our Modern Heroes, Ben, Cosmo, Julie, and Rook, had just left Earth's atmosphere. Rook was dialing some things onto Ship's control panel and said, "In order to get to Greengate in a quick manner, I'm we're going to half to jump to Light Speed."

"Light Speed? Pfft... If we want to get there fast, we should set this baby all the way up to Ludicrous Speed." Ben said, putting his feet on the control panel, not setting them on any of the buttons, mind you, and putting his hands behind his head in a relaxing manner.

Cosmo looked at Ben in a curious manner and asked, "Ludicrous Speed? How fast is that?"

Julie rolled her eyes and was about to tell Cosmo that Ludicrous Speed was a joke from an old movie, until Rook spoke up, "It would be too dangerous for us to enter, given the coordinates of Greengate."

Both Julie and Ben looked at Rook with faces of surprise upon hearing this, while Cosmo looked intrigued at what Rook was explaining.

"We would go not only straight through the planet, but through several others as well. In Light Speed we have enough mobility to avoid planetary systems, and if we were to enter Ludicrous Speed, it would be a miracle to move the ship over even the tiniest bit."

"Uh, yeah... totally, uh... totally knew that. I was just testing ya, Rook." Ben lied.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Rook said as he continued to type on the control panel.

Cosmo giggled to herself for a few seconds. Julie looked at her as she giggled. It took Cosmo a few seconds to notice this, but when she did she said, "What?"

"Nothing." Julie said as she looked down at the floor. A few awkward seconds of silence followed, save for the noise of Rook's typing. Julie finally asked Cosmo, "So, how do you know Ben again?"

Cosmo looked at Julie, "Hmm? Oh, Ben? I met him when we we're littler. It was quite an adventure."

"Really?" Julie asked, "Would you mind telling me and Rook?"

"Yes, I would love to hear the story." Rook said.

Ben's eyes widened upon hearing this. Cosmo telling the story of their adventure. That's probably one of the last things that he would want to happen.

Cosmo started to tell the story to both Rook and Julie in great detail. Ben looked shiftily as he tried to find something that he could use as a distraction. He didn't want Cosmo to give too many details about when they first met. He saw a button right next to his feet on the control panel. Hoping that it would do something, he moved his foot onto the button and pressed it.

"**_SHIIIP_****_!_**" Ship screamed in his now-deep voice as his thrusters began to exert a powerful energy. Quickly, the four heroes felt a lot of acceleration thrusted upon them. Rook, who was the only one who was standing, slowly was lifted from the floor. He clung to the control panel as the rest of his body tried to fall back towards the wall behind them. Ben was currently squished up in his seat, as was Cosmo and Julie.

The four screamed as the sudden increase in velocity occurred. "Wha-a-a-a-at ha-a-a-a-a-ape-e-e-end?! Why-y-y-y are-re-re we-e-e-e go-o-o-oi-i-ing so-o-o-o fa-a-a-a-st?!" Rook yelled.

Julie responded, "I-I-I-I-I-I do-o-o-o-on't kno-o-o-o-o-o-ow!"

Cosmo looked as the stars became long white streaks of light. Slowly, but surely, a colorful pattern appeared before their very eyes. Rook's eyes widened as he saw this. He knew what was going on!

"We-e-e-e'er-r-r-r-r-re go-o-o-oi-i-ing to-o-o-o-o-o Lu-u-u-u-udi-i-i-icro-o-o-o-ou-u-u-u-us Spe-e-e-e-e-e-e-ed!"

"Wha-a-a-a-at?!" Ben yelled, not hearing his partner.

Rook looked around to see what button was pressed. He looked over to his right and saw that there was a button pressed inward, glowing red. He tried to move over towards it, making sure that he would not fall backwards from the incredible force being pushed on him.

He lifted his hand over the button and pressed it in as quick of a manner as possible. The plaid had disappeared before the four hero's eyes. The force being pushed upon them ceased and Rook was sent flying backwards. He hit the wall hard and slid to the floor.

"Ow... what the heck was that...?" Cosmo asked as she tried to remove herself from her seat.

"Somebody hit _that_ button on the control panel." Rook explained, getting up from the floor.

"Which button?" Julie asked, trying to get used to not being pushed back into her seat.

"_That_ one." Rook said, as he walked up to the control panel and pointed to the button that Ben had pressed with his feet, unbeknownst to anyone else, "It had us go to Ludicrous Speed. It is a miracle that we did not crash into any planets or asteroids."

Ben had tried to remove himself from his seat as well, but he accidentally bumped his head into Rook's and had stumbled back into his seat.

Cosmo looked at the large front shield window of the ship and was surprised to see what she saw, "Whoa..."

"What is it, Cosmo?" Rook asked looking at her.

Julie noticed what was currently outside of the ship, which was what they were headed for as well. There was a large, white and green castle outside, that loomed over a city with a large wall surrounding it. There seemed to be a few small airships flying around it. It also had a large lag at the top of the castle that was primarily red, with a black symbol on it. It seemed to be an odd looking face with a very long chin.

"Whoa, this is cool!" Ben said, looking at what was before them all.

"No, it's not, Ben." Cosmo explained, "That's Oakfeild, the capital of Greengate."

Julie looked at her and said, "Is that supposed to be your flag?"

"No... that's no flag of ours... That's the Flag of the Drakon Empire's House of War!" Cosmo explained, her eyes widening.

"Well then, maybe we can end this war once and for all since it's obvious that their leader is here." Ben said, getting up from his seat. He walked behind the three others.

"How do you know weather or not that their leader is here, Ben?" Rook asked.

Ben turned around to Rook and responded, "Duh! Capital's been overrun, big, old, ugly flag on the top. It's obvious!"

Just then he started to fiddle with his Omnitrix, "I'm gonna go for someone fast and strong."

"It would probably be better to take on this threat with a flyer, but I suppose XLR8 is good too."

"I'm not talking about XLR8." Ben said as he slammed down on his watch.

* * *

One of the Drakon flyer fighters took notice of the ship that had just exited Ludicrous Speed. It seemed to have a paint job to match a Galvanic Mechamorph.

He spoke into his communicator, "This is Drakon Oxygenattacker #649, there appears to be a Galvanic Mechamorph-styled ship approaching the city. Over."

A small hologram of a being in armor with a face similar to the Drakon pilot appeared before him, "Is it an actual Mechamorph or is it just painted on? Over."

"I cannot tell as of this point. It doesn't seem to-" The Drakon stopped mid-sentence as he saw something on the roof of the ship. "Well, Drakon Oxygenattacker #649? What is it? Over." The Drakon hologram asked.

"It appears that a Citrakayah has just exited the ship. Over."

"A Citrakayah? What is one of those things doing here? Over."

"I don't know. I'll keep an eye on him. If my signal is lost, expect the worst. This is Drakon Oxygenattacker #649 Over and Out." And with that, the hologram disappeared.

Just then, the being that had just come out of the Galvanic Mechamorph styled ship, jumped off of it and was moving forwards at an incredible pace. It then landed on the ground and continued to run at its incredible pace. It quickly ran up to a sort of natural ramp made of rocks and rubble. Just then, it did something that the Drakon should have seen coming. It jumped off the end of the ramp and was sent skyrocketing towards him. The Citrakayah landed on the Drakon's ship, but was on it very briefly. He had sent his foot into the cockpit of the ship, breaking it open, and then jumped off of it. It clearly seemed to be falling, but it also apparently had some sort of liquid inside the cockpit as well.

"Fasttrack is awesome for this reason only. To be a Lightning Bruiser!" Ben said as he fell towards another Drakon flyer. He didn't land on it. Instead, he grabbed it by it's front as he fell towards the surface of Greengate. He landed and dragged the ship along the ground as he ran across the rugged terrain of the planet. A few Miles ahead of him were three giant robots that he saw that looked familiar to Ben.

"Those are the same type of 'bot that Fistrick had back on Earth!" Ben said as Fasttrack. He smiled to himself, "Well, at least I know how well their cockpit hold together." With that, he quickly lifted up the very large ship he had in his hands over his head with considerable ease. He then threw the ship at one of the Drakonian Procecutors. It quickly batted away the ship as if it was a banana being thrown at an umpire. With it distracted, Ben jumped up and slammed his foot into the cockpit, breaking it in the process. Just like the ship he smashed his foot into before, water leaked out of it.

He had fallen onto the ground, though he quickly got to his feet and ran underneath the other two Procecutors, avoiding a fight with them entirely. He ran faster, and faster, and faster. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, avoiding the fire that came from above. He ran and ran and ran. He soon saw the outer wall of the city.

"Yes!" He thought to himself, "Oakfeild! Once I get in, I'll just find the leader of the Drakons, take him out, and Bada Boom! I win! Now, all I need to do is find the entrance." He looked around and saw no entrance to the inside of the city. He had to stop and run around until he found an entrance.

He skidded his feet to try and stop himself, but he was going at the same sped as he was before, barely loosing any speed whatsoever. It was at this point that he realized, "Wait! Now I remember why I started to use XLR8 instead of Fasttrack! Fasttrack can't stop on a Di-i-i-i-me!" Ben indeed could not stop.

* * *

A Drakon in a much smaller, less weapon-based suit, walked along the inner wall of Oakfeild. Until a Blue and Black speedster flew through the wall, basically running him over in the process.

Ben went throughout several houses in his attempt of stopping. He had at least gone through five by the time he was able to fully stop, and even then he had already face planted into a concrete wall. This caused a lot of dust to accumulate around himself. He was in an alley-way. After a few seconds, he pulled himself out of the wall, leaving a Fasttrack-shaped implant in it. He held his hand on his head in pain. "Oh... Man! I have got to learn how to slow down."

He then noticed a Seedrian woman and a Drakon Prosecutor off to the side, though this one seemed to be much smaller in comparison to the other ones Ben fought. It seemed to be less weapon-based and more combat-based. He also seemed to have a green staff, that was about three feet long and are shaped like a crowbar. The Seedrian woman was on the ground, on her hands and knees, while the Drakon had his staff above him, looking ike he was about to strike her. But they were both not moving, with their eyes on Ben.

"Uh, this guy botherin' you, Ma'am?" Fasttrack asked the woman.

"Uh..." The Seedrian woman responded, not knowing how to answer the question.

"Right. Sorry. Stupid question." Ben said. He then ran towards the Drakon at a blinding speed and punched him in the gut. This sent him back into the street. The Seedrian looked at where the Drakon was sent and then looked up to Ben and said, "Thank you, Thank you very much!"

"Meh, it's what I do." Ben said. He then ran towards the Drakon who was just getting up. His helmet seemed to have some sort of fin. He grabbed the Drakon by his fin-head and began to run down the street, this time at a much slower rate. The streets were littered with Drakons, though Ben could not get a very good look at them at the speed he was going.

Eventually, the road that Ben ran down began to curve upwards. Ben smiled as he had and idea. He began to run at a much faster rate. He ran faster and faster and faster, dragging the Drakon behind him. He ran and ran and ran until he finally got to the speed he wanted. He then jumped upwards into the air. He jumped so high, and was sent flying across the city. He quickly threw the Drakon in his grasp ahead of himself and it landed just outside the entrance to the large castle. And it landed **hard**!

The Drakon tried to get up from the ground, but was stomped on by Ben as Fasttrack back into the ground. Water began to leak from the head as Ben walked away from the Drakon that he had just beat the crud out of.

He then just noticed that he was surrounded by several more Drakons, all of them wearing the same armor as the one Ben had just dragged through the city. They moved out and attempted to attack Ben. "Seriously? Come on!" Ben said as he ran up to one and punched him in the face. One of the other Drakons had lifted his staff and a small laser had fired out and almost hit Ben.

"Whoa! Okay, note to self. Don't get hit by lasers." He said as he then ran towards the one that fired at him. He punched that one in the gut, then before he slammed on the ground, Ben picked him up and chucked him towards to other Drakons.

"I Might not be fourarms, but I can still pack a punch!" Ben said to the Drakons. Three other Drakons began to fire their laser staffs at him, but luckily, Ben had dodged them all. He ran towards one and jumped on it, kicking it in the face. When he landed, he grabbed the fin-head of the one that he just knocked over and threw it at the other one that tried to shoot him. He succeed in knocking out those two, but there was one left. He stared down the only other Drakon out at the time.

"So, you gonna try and shoot me down with your laser staff too, Buddy?" Ben asked. The Drakon that Ben dubbed 'Buddy' responded to him. "Hah! You think all these things do is shoot lasers?" He then raised his staff up in the air, and brought it down on the ground. Just then Ben began to feel heavy. Heavier then usual. So heavy that he was brought to his knees and fell on his hands. He strained as he tried to keep himself from collapsing on the ground.

"W-what's happening?" He asked.

"These are Drakon Swords, you Chalybeas scum!" The Drakon now named Buddy said to Ben, "They have the ability to manipulate the gravity in a localized area." Ben struggled to keep himself up as he began to get heavier and heavier. Buddy continued to speak, "In other words, we can make it so heavy for you, that your body will collapse in on itself, Hahahahahahaha..."

As Ben kept getting heavier and heavier, the Drakon just continued to laugh and laugh and laugh. The Drakon walked over to Ben, who got significantly heavier the closer he got. Ben eventually could not take resisting his own weight and fell to the floor. The Drakon known to Ben as Buddy stood over him and then asked, "Any Last Words?"

"Yeah." Ben struggled as he moved his arm and continued, "You really shouldn't have walked over here." And with that, Ben grabbed the Drakon's leg and had pulled him down on the ground. The Drakon in surprise dropped his staff. This somehow caused Ben to loose all of the weight that he had gained from the staff. He grabbed the gravity stick and chucked it away. He then grabbed 'Buddy' by the foot and had begun to swing him around and around and around. He swung him in a circle until he finally let him go and sent him flying to the sky. "See you later, Buddy!"

He then heard several noises coming from behind him. He looked behind himself and saw several more Drakon Prosecutors coming from inside the castle. It was at this point that not only was he surrounded by five more Drakons. Ben turned around and got in a fighting stance, "Alright, bring it on, you Gravity manipulating aliens! I just took down several of you guys, and I can do it again!" It was at this point that Ben changed back to his normal human form. The Drakons looked at hium with a face of confusion, but they then smiled evilly upon this sudden change of events.

"Hehehe," Ben laughed nervously. "I wasn't a black and blue speedy guy just now, was I? Cause if I was, that's like, the one alien that I don't have any control over whatsoever." Ben lied.

* * *

_And... it's done! I'm sorry that I couldn't update for the past few days. I've been kinda upset about a few things lately and I just wanted to get in a good mood to write, in fear of my anger affecting my writing. (Darn you, Anti-Archie-Sonic! Ian is a good writer! And you know it too!) Yeah. So anyways, I think that this chapter is gonna be like the last one was and be split up into multiple chapters, because there was originally a lot more here then you realized.  
_

_And yes, the Drakons have gravity manipulating staffs. That's actually something that I didn't remember about those guys from the comics. And considering how much else is going on with them in those stories, you could understand why I forgot about thm, until I read about them recently. _

_Anyways, review, favorite, plug, bash people who say Ian is a bad writer, do all that good stuff. Hope you enjoyed and remember, if you cross the highway while there are cars racing across them, then you are probably a moron and deserve what's gonna happen to you._


	9. Chapter 9: He's a Maiiniac on the Floor!

_To the two most recent reviewers of the last chapter. Yes, yes it is. and Now. And now back to the Shoooooow!_

* * *

Ben looked at all of the Drakon Prosecutors, all of them with those weird Gravity Staffs. "Well, well, well, it seems that the Citrakayah has transformed into a Homo Sapien." said one of the Drakons.

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Ben said, not 100% sure what 'Homo Sapien' meant.

This retort was followed by a Drakon pulling up his staff up and pointing it at Ben's face. "Well, I don't particularly care weather or not you take offense to it. You've just committed many acts against the Drakon Empire!"

To this, a Drakon pulled out a small gold and green tablet, with it were a bunch of symbols that could only be determined as an alien language.

The Drakon holding the tablet read, "Destroying two Drakon Oxygenattackers, Destroying a Drakonian Procecutor, Running over a Drakon Sentry, Interrupting a Drakon Prosecutor who was dealing with a Seedrian criminal who was helping to free her own weed-like species from slavery, _Dragging_ said Prosecutor across the city, Of which led to creating a large amount of damage to the newest capital of the Drakon Empire, And last, but _certainly_ not least, Destroying at least _seven_ other Drakon Prosecutors!"

"That's at least seven acts against our kind. For this, you shall be taken to the Arena of Judgement!" The Drakon said as he began to walk forward to Ben. However, he did not reach the human, as a small energy beam was fired from a distance and struck his foot. Ben looked over to his side, tying to see what made that shot.

Whatever shot at the Drakon Prosecutor had quickly flown down towards it and hit it hard, sending it towards a wall. The unknown attacker then grabbing another one and chucked it towards the other. The Drakon Prosecutor eventually hit a wall, followed by the other one smashing into him.

Whatever had hit the Drakon then flew towards another one and grabbed him by the fin on his head. The unknown attacker then threw him up into the air and pointed an appendage in the direction of another Drakon. A beam of energy shot out and blasted the Drakon hard in the gut.

Lastly, the beam-shooting, hard-hitter had ran up towards the last Drakon in from of Ben. The being had done a series of combo attacks, consisting of punches, kicks and the occasional knee to the gut. Oddly, the Drakon showed no visible signs of pain to any blow except to the face. The attacker continued to do this until the armor of the Drakon Prosecutor was tattered and dented. After the beatdown, the Drakon had fallen to the ground, he shreds of his armor falling apart in the process. Oddly, there seemed to be no visible body in the wreckage. Ben looked to the being who had just beat down these five Drakons. His eyes widened at what he saw.

In clothing that seemed to be themed as a Galvanic Mechamorph with a glass plate that went over one's eyes, much like a pair of welding glasses, over her eyes, was none other then Julie! "Hey, Ben." Julie said, waving.

"Julie?" Ben said in a surprised tone.

"**_Ship, Ship!_**" said Ship, who was currently Julie's suit.

Ben looked at Julie with a look of surprise. He then held his chin in a curious manner and said, "Y'know, last time Ship was powered armor, he was a lot more... bulky."

Julie rolled her eyes and replied, "Well, I thought that they wouldn't notice me if I was a lot more sleek. Besides, couldn't exactly fly with all of that extra weight, now could I?" Julie then took to the skies, relatively quickly and made a few Loopy-loos in the process before returning to the ground.

Ben smiled at his girlfriend, but then a question popped into his head, one that he wanted an answer to. "Where's Cosmo and Rook?"

Just then blaster noises were heard from behind Ben. He turned around and saw Rook and Cosmo making their way towards them. Rook, however, was walking backwards as he shot at a few Drakon Prosecutors down. "Back off!" Rook shouted as he shot at them.

Rook's aim was good enough to take out the several Draok Prosecutors following them. He put his Proto-Tool on his back and looked behind himself. He saw Ben and was a little surprised, but not enough to the point where he said anything about it. The Plumber's Academy taught him to always be on guard, and to handle surprises well. Cosmo looked at Ben and Julie with a smile. She noticed that they had taken down a few Drakons as well.

"You guys Okay?" Ben asked.

"We are fine. You?" Rook replied.

"We're good. I took down the most, Julie took down the rest." Ben said, sporting a cocky grin.

"I took down plenty more then you did, Ben Tennyson." Julie said in a joking manner, "You think that these few were the only ones I got?"

"Well, maybe I took down more then you did on my way here. Did you ever think of-" Ben replied in a taunting tone until he felt something nudging against his foot. He looked down and was surprised at what he saw.

A Drakon was down there, attempting to attack him with his head. The reason as to why was because he was angry. What caused Ben's surprise was the fact that the head _had no body._

"Whaaah! Headless Alien! Headless Alien!" Ben shouted as he punted the Drakon head a few feet away.

Cosmo walked up to the Drakon head and picked it up. It began to speak to the four of them, "Ah, I see. You Homo-Sapeins were brought here by the Runaway Princess! If I had my suit, I'd show you all what true Drakon Power is really capable of!"

Ben, Rook and Julie got a much better look at the Drakon head. It was green with pupilless eyes and a very large lower lip. It also had many fins on it and a tail. It also had Gills on the sides of it's head, and they seemed to be functioning enough to allow for the Drakon to breath. It's almost as if the Drakons were...

"Fish?! Drakons are Fish!?" Ben yelled at the top of his lungs, surprised.

Rook walked up to Cosmo to get a better look at the Drakon in her hands, "Fcinating. A race of Sentient Alien Fish. In order to operate on land, they must craft a sort of Exoskeleton."

The Drakon opened his mouth and snapped it at Rook, "Watch your tongue, Revonnahgander. You are in the presence of the new rulers of this world. The Drakon Empire will soon take this entire galaxy, by the Mighty Emperror Ko-Dorr's lead."

"Yeah, I don't think so, fish face." Ben said, walking up to Cosmo and the Drakon as well, "We're gonna beat you and your stupid Emperor Ko-Doofus, down."

"He said 'Princess'." Said Julie, still standing where she was, Ship still acting as her very lightweight armor.

"Yeah. He was talking to me. I'm a Princess." Cosmo replied, "Didn't Ben tell you?"

A bead of sweat ran down the back of Ben's head, "Uh, yeah. I thought you knew that."

"There's quite a bit I don't know, Ben. Most of it has to do with Cosmo." Julie said, folding her arms.

"Look, right now isn't the best time to worry about the past. Right now, we're gonna take down these fish freaks." Ben said, pounding his fist into his hand.

"Well, is there any information that we should Know about you, Princess Cosmo?" Rook asked her.

Cosmo giggled at Rook referring to her as 'Princess Cosmo', and said, "Other then our Avohkii based technology, there's not much else to say. And, Rook, you don't have to call me Princess Cosmo. Just Cosmo is good."

"I am aware of your Avohkii based technology. Greengate was the first planet in the Universe to develop it. Is there anything we should know about the Drakons?" Rook asked.

"Most of their equipment are weak to electricity. They mainly run on a power supply that they created, called Chaos Energy." Cosmo explained.

"Chaos Energy?" Julie asked.

"They made it many centuries ago. It is one of the greatest, cleanest sources of energy obtainable in the known universe." Cosmo explained, "They made it to power their suits rather then electricity, because they'd get electrocuted by it if there were an accident to occur. The suits aren't Electricity proof."

"And that's why Shocksquatch worked so well against Fisttrick's bot. Well, that's a good thing that I have a good ol' fashion electrifier!" Ben said as he slammed down on his watch.

* * *

In the main throne room of the castle a Drakon sent a Seedrian girl flying against a wall. The room had at least ten otyher Drakon Prosecutors in it. The drakon walked up to the fallen girl and picked her up and held her against the wall. She had teal hair and a single flower on the top of her head. She also had a black eye, but that was probably from the Drakon as opposed to her actual appearance.

"Where is the heir!?" The Drakon yelled.

"Even if I did know, I would sooner be served to Emperor Ko-Dorr himself then tell you, you ville fish!" The girl said, straining to breath as the Drakon griped her tightly.

"Well, today is your lucky day, Princess Galaxina. Ko-Dorr will be here once we get enough Gold to forge a warp ring. And then you'll be the first in our victory feast of our first step towards universal domination!" The Drakon said, smiling like a madman.

Just then, out of complete nowhere, the large doors in the room opened up quickly and a small, red, devil-like creature wearing an aviator's outfit ran through them. "Jurry Rigg!" He shouted.

He was followed by Rook, Cosmo and Julie, the latter was flying in the air. "That little guy has electric powers?" Cosmo said in confusion.

"Nope. But believe me, he'll work just as well." Julie said to her, as she fired a small lazer from her finger at a Drakon prosecutor.

"Break! Break! Break! Break! Break! Break! Break! Break!" Ben shouted as Jury Rigg, attacking several different Drakon Prosecutors by rushing up to them and very quickly disassembling them, turning their armor into spare parts.

Jury Rigg laughed like the little, demented, psychopath his species is known to be. Two Drakon Prosecutors held their staffs like guns and shot energy at the alien gremlin. Julie flew down to one of them and kicked it in the face, sending the head of the exoskeleton off of it's body, the fish pilot inside it still. Then Rook shot the Drakon next to that one.

Julie landed on the ground and shot several beams of energy at the other Drakons as well as Rook.

The Drakon the held the Seedrian girl looked at these three take down several of his men, but noticed the fourth one's identity, "The heir!" He threw the girl across the floor at the feet of Julie. She looked down and saw the teal-haired seedrian try to get up to her feet. Julie bent down and helped her out. The seedrian looked across the room to see what the Drakon was running towards, his spear ready to strike. Her eyes widened at what she saw, or rather, who, "Cosmo!"

Cosmo looked at the Drakon Prosecutor that charged towards her. Fear dwelt within her eyes. Just before he got to her, something jumped up on his back and started cackling maniacally. He looked at what it was, only to see the little alien gremlin opening up the back of his armor and rerouting wires.

"Hey! Stop that!" He yelled. He slammed his staff on the ground, causing everyone in the room to start to float, save for the Drakon Prosecutors who had staffs and were still in one peice. Jury Rigg, however, just held onto the wires in the exoskeleton. He pulled himself inside the machine and closed up his back, allowing him to do whatever he pleased with all of the wires and plugs inside of the armor. He cackled manically like the little demented psychopath he was and started to mess everything up inside the armor. _Big time._

As he messed around, pieces of the Drakons armor fell off, or rather, up, due to the lack of gravity in the room_. _This kept on happening until the armor was completely destroyed, leaving nothing but spare parts and a floating fish where the Drakon Prosecutor was. And of couse, Ben himself. Ben as Jury Rigg climbed the pieces of armor until he reached the Drakon sword that controlled the gravity. He climbed up to the ceiling with it and tapped it to the roof, allowing gravity to become normal again.

Unfortunately, what's up must come down, as Jury Rigg fell to the ground with a loud thump, along with everything else in the room. With this, Rook fell to the ground as did the seedrian girl, though he caught her in his arms. Julie, getting up from the floor, walked over to the Drakons on the floor and took care of them.

Jury Rigg laughed manically until the Omnitrix timed out and he reverted back to normal Ben again. Cosmo looked at him with a curious face, wondering why Ben was acting so wild as opposed to his usual self. Ben rubbed his hand on the back of his head and said, "Sorry. Jury Rigg's _actually_ one of those aliens I don't have much control of."

* * *

_And with that, this chapter is done. Sorry that it took so long. I was suffering from something that All authors suffer from. Procrastination._

_Also, to the guy who asked When Chapter 9, do me a favor and when you post a reveiw, actually post what you thought about the story before you ask a question like that please. Just, you know, a pet peeve of mine whenever someone misuses reviews like that. Anyways, see you later. And remember, if you don't have something nice to say, Welcome to the Internet!_


	10. Chapter 10: The mud hits the fan

_Wait a sec, I updated? **MIRACLES!**_

_ Alright, there we go, it's done. Now it's time to update this sucka! How long has it been, like a wee-**IT'S BEEN A MONTH?!** _

_..._

_Okay, well. I got some explaining to do._

_All seriousness, I'm sorry that it's taken so long for me to update. I wanted to get back onto a sort of organized chapter... thing. Basically, I wanted to get everything done in a chapter, and not post what little I've gotten done at the point in time. Once again, I'm sorry, but look on the bright side, this is by far the longest chapter that I've posted. It's like, four times as long as my longest chapter. So, now, I'm coming up to some good news, some bad news, some great news, some horrible news and some chocolate news. Probably not gonna tell you in that order.  
_

_The good news is that if everything goes well in my mind, then there's only three more chapters left in this entire story._

_The bad news is that there will be long spaces of time in between chapter postings. Hopefully not as long as this chapter's posting, being honest I didn't really touch this thing for over two weeks due to several different factors. Life, Minecraft, Procrastination. Mainly that last thing. But I worked the rest of the time._

_The great news is that because of both the bad news and the good news, chapters should be much longer then normal. Maybe not as long as this one, but you'll never know. Heck maybe they'll be longer.(Oh, please, no...)_

_The __chocolate _news that I have M&Ms and am eating them as I type this sentence out. 

_And the horrifyingly Awfully bad news, the news that will probably make you cry in a corner and scream things about the world ending is no, you can not have any. These M&Ms are mine! **Mine!**_

___So, yeah, thank you all for being so patient (Or at least I assume being patent. You didn't bug me about it, I assume that you were patient) with me, And I hope that this chapter satisfies you._

_____And as fr the actual chapter, I think that it's __**TIME FOR A CHANGE OF PACE!...**__ In our story. So, this time, we're gonna come back to Classic Ben and see what he's doing. Also, thank you, "Rules of Engagement"! Thanks to you, so much of this story could not have happened! In particular, things that happen in this chapter. Thank you, **so** much!_

* * *

Gwen slowly came to. As her eyes flickered open, her mind flooded with the memories of what had just happened to her, Ben, Grandpa, Earthia and Cosmo. She gasped and sprang up from her bed. She looked around and realized that she was in the rust bucket. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Grandpa Max seemed to be driving the Rust Bucket.

She got up from her bed and started to walk to the front, wondering if she dreamed up the whole thing that happened. When she got up to the front of the vehicle, Max noticed her, "Hey, kiddo. You okay?"

"Yeah, but, where's-" Gwen couldn't finish her sentence as she was interrupted by the coo of something in the passengers seat. She looked over and saw the Black Arm that they had hit with the RV earlier.

She screamed as she saw it, looking right at her. This startled the Black Arm and it started screeching in response.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy, easy..." Max said, shouting over it's screeches. He rubbed it's head in an attempt to calm it down. It seemed to be working, as the Black Arm was silently cooing in satisfaction.

Gwen looked at this with a face of confusion. Max noticed this and said to her, "It's alright, Gwen. He's not gonna hurt us... I think."

Just then, Earthia's moans could be heard from in the back of the RV as she awoke from her slumber. "What happened?" She asked, groggily as she rubbed her head.

"We were knocked out by some sort of gas bomb. We have the Black Arm that we hit in the front seat here. He doesn't seem to be hostile." Max explained to Earthia, who had a bit of trouble taking this in, coupled with her still groggy self.

"Um, Grandpa?" Gwen asked, "Where's Ben?"

Max just gave her a worried look and responded, "I wish I knew."

* * *

Back with Modern Ben, he had just finished a few Drakons in what appeared to be the thrown room of the castle. Rook had the teal-haired seedrian in his arms, after catching her from falling.

"Are you okay?" Rook said, letting her down from his arms.

The girl nodded to him as she stood. She looked over to Cosmo and ran over towards her. "Cosmo!" She said with joy, her arms wide open. Cosmo looked at her and smiled, "Galaxina!"

The teal-haired seedrian named Galaxina laughed with joy as she embraced Cosmo. She smiled warmly as she spoke, "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay, Cosmo."

"Not anywhere as glad as I am too see you're okay, Galaxina! I would have thought that the Drakons would have sent you to their home world by now." Cosmo said, a few tears of joy flowing out of her eyes.

Gakaxina parted with Cosmo, ending her embrace and said to her, smiling smugly, "Well, those pesky fish can't get me! It's hard to take me down!"

Cosmo laughed at this and replied, "Oh, Galaxina, you're so silly."

Ben, Rook and Julie looked upon the events with Cosmo and Galaxina, all of them wondering what was going on. Well, Ben was anyway, "Uh... Cosmo? You wanna introduce us to your friend?"

Cosmo looked at him and said, "Oh, yes. This is Galaxina, my older sister."

Galaxina smiled at the three and said, "Pleased to meet you all."

Ben shook his head quickly and made a face of confuzzlement, "Wait. _Older_ sister?"

Cosmo nodded.

"Last time we met you said that _you_ were next in line for the throne."

"That's right. I don't see what the confusion here is."

"Well, if you have an older sister then why isn't she the next in line for the throne?"

Cosmo looked at Ben with confusion, "Older sister... in the... What are you talking about?"

Rook walked up next to Ben and started to explain, "Ben, on Greengate, the youngest is the one who is destined for the throne."

Ben looked up at Rook, "What? Why?"

"Several reasons. The main one is so that if any mistakes are made with raising the first born, then the parents learn from their mistakes with the next born."

"What if the kid of the King and Queen is an only child?" Julie asked, walking towards them as well.

"If the king and queen have only one child, then that child is the one for the throne. It's simple." Rook explained.

"Yeah, you don't do that on your planet?" Cosmo asked Ben.

"Nope. Usually, the oldest guy is the one who becomes king, or queen, or... whatever."

"... Humans are weird." Cosmo said to him.

Galaxina cleared her throat. Cosmo looked back at her and said, "Oh, right. Galaxina, this is Ben Tennyson, with his partner Rook and his girlfriend Julie."

Galaxina looked at Cosmo, then looked back at Ben, "Ben Tennyson? _The_ Ben Tennyson?"

Ben smiled smugly upon hearing her reaction to him, "Yep. _The _Ben Tennyson. I'm sure you've heard of me, y'know. Saved the Universe a couple hundred times. Can turn into over a million aliens..."

"Incredibly Modest..." Julie said, in a sarcastic tone.

Galaxina walked up to him and inspected him. "Wow, you look... both exactly what I was expecting you to and not at all what I was expecting you to." She said.

"Uh... is that a... compliment?" Ben asked.

Cosmo interjected, "When I left Greengate to get help, I was a bit worried that Ben wouldn't have time for us, what with, you know... being a famous hero and all, but he's here now. And he's gonna take down these Drakons!"

Galaxina's smile grew and she said, "Really? You're going to help us?"

Ben smiled and lifted both of his hands behind his head, "Yeah, I'm a hero, it's what I do."

"Oh, thank you Ben 10!" Galaxina exclaimed. She grabbed Ben's head and placed her lips upon his. Both Ben's and Julie's eyes widened at this. After about three seconds, she parted from Ben's lips."Hey!" Julie marched up to Galaxina and pushed her away from Ben. Cosmo and Rook looked at them, the latter debating in his head weather or not he should intervene, the former giving a look of confusion.

"Just for your information, Ben is _my _boyfriend!" Julie said to her.

"Um... Okay? What does that have to do with anything right now?" Galaxina asked.

Julie's expression changed from one of anger to one of... well, what would your face look like after a girl just locked lips with your boyfriend and pretended she didn't know what was going on?

"You just kissed my boyfriend! That's what!" Julie said in an angry tone.

At this, Cosmo's face change from a confused one to one of realization.

Galaxina however, just gave a confused look at Julie. "'Kiss'? What is... 'kiss'?"

Ben realized what was going on right after Galaxina said that.

Julie looked at her with puzzlement, "What? What you just did to Ben! That's what a kiss is!"

"A kiss is... Oh, I see, you have a different name for it then we do... but, I still don't get why you're so angry." Galaxina replied.

"It's because it has a different meaning on their planet, Galaxina!" Cosmo shouted at her sister.

Both Galaxina and Julie looked at the princess. "What?" "Different meaning?"

Cosmo nodded, "Yes. I found out the last time I went to earth."

"What does it mean on their planet, Cosmo?" Galaxina asked.

"The same thing as a cheek nuzzle."

Galaxina eyes widened and her face became a bright shade of red. She quickly looked back over to Julie and said in a quick manner, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean _anything _like that, Julie. I wasn't trying to steal him from you! I swear! I... Oh, man, I feel so stupid..."

"Uh..." Julie said.

"Kissing someone means to give them their deepest gratitude to them here." Cosmo explained, "It's kinda like-What did you say you did on your planet to thank someone, Ben? Give them a card or something?"

"Something like that..." Ben responded.

"Are you serious? A kiss just means 'thank you' here?" Julie asked in disbelief.

"It is true. Quite odd, but true." Rook confirmed.

Julie just stared back at him. She then went back to Galaxina and looked at her, "O...kay. Wait, then what do you do instead of kissing here?"

"Cheek Nuzzling." Cosmo answered, "It's when you nuzzle into the person you like's cheek. It's a sign of great affection here."

Upon hearing this, Ben's eyes widened and began to blush a bit. Luckily for him, no one saw this, as Rook pulled out his Proto-Tool and fired at the wall. Oddly enough, a thud to be heard on the other side as the blast hit the wall, leaving only a black scuff mark on it. Then about a second after the blast subsided, a Drakon Prosecutor came out from behind. "Die, Seedrian Scum!" He yelled as he fired the gun in his hands. It didn't hit either Cosmo or Galaxina. Nor did it succeed in making contact with Ben or Rook. Julie, on the other hand, was shot and sent flying all the way back to the other side of the room, crashing into the wall, the only visible thing being smoke.

"Julie!" Ben shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What? A Human and a Revonnahgander? What are they doing here?" The Drakon asked in shock.

Just then a bunch of green lines glowed in the smoke, all of them forming a sort of pattern. Quickly, something flew out and slammed into the Drakon, sending him crashing into the wall. Whatever hit him then slammed him up against the wall and ripped off his head from his body. He was then taken out of his exo-suit's head and got a good look at who just done that. A human girl who looked like she was cosplaying as a Galvanic mechamorph, "Yeah, I did that, you stupid fish."

"Julie!" Ben smiled as he ran up to her, "Thank goodness, you're okay."

Julie smiled in a cocky way, "Well, duh. Ship took most of the blast for me and bounced it off."

"_**Ship, Ship!**_" Ship beeped at Ben.

Ben rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Right, sorry. I'm not used to Ship's armor being so unbulky."

"Why is this Drakon's armor red instead of green?" Rook asked. Julie and Ben both looked at the armor and indeed it was red.

"I dunno, Rook. Hey, Fish-face, why is your armor red instead of green?" Ben asked the Drakon in Julie's hands.

A bunch of shivering whimpers were heard in the background. Ben looked behind himself to see where they were coming from. Galaxina's eyes were widened to the limit and was indeed making those whimpering noises, as if she was incredibly afraid, "Please... No..."

"Galaxina?" Ben said to her.

"Sister?" Cosmo said to her. She began to shake her arm, "Sister, what is wrong?"

Galaxina blinked an looked at Cosmo, who's face was a mixture of worry and curiosity. She looked around and saw that everyone else was also looking at her, "I think we need to go outside..." She then ran out the door. Ben looked at Julie and she looked at him. The two nodded at each other and followed Galaxina, being followed by Cosmo and Rook.

* * *

"Black Arms Tech? You mean, their weapons?" Ben asked Cosmo as he looked around the large room.

Cosmo nodded and replied, "Yes. These are the tools that they use to reap destruction on my people..."

Ben, not quite sure how to respond to such a statement, simply said, "Uh... okay..."

The two were silent as they looked upon the vast collection of weapons. Cosmo eventually asked, "What are they all doing here? Did the Black Arms team up with these weird men in armor?"

"Probably not. I've dealt with the Forever Knights before. They don't team up with other people, they usually just steal alien tech." Ben explained.

Cosmo gasped and then said, "That's what that Black Arm was doing..."

Ben looked at her with a confused face, "Uh... What?"

Cosmo turned to Ben, "That Black Arm, the one that hit the vehicle we were in earlier... It was a scout looking fort he weapons. The Forever Knights stole them and it was looking for them."

"Uh... Yeah! Yeah, I totally knew that. I was just testing you to see if you could figure it out." Ben said, pretending that he figured it out before she did. Cosmo gave him with a disproving look.

"Anyways, we should probably get rid of all of this stuff. No telling what could happen if the Forever Knights kept it all." Ben said, getting more serious.

"Yeah. But I don't think that we can get rid of it all." Cosmo said, worried.

Ben started to smile, "I know just the Tetramand or the job." He then dialed up an alien on his Omnitrix.

"I don't think we have time for a Tetramand to come all the way out-" Cosmo said as Ben lifted up his hand and slammed down on his watch.

His shape began to change. He grew large and white. He had gained natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders and the backs of his arms. The symbol on his watch was now on his forehead. Ben got a good look at himself and said, "Or Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt works too."

Cosmo walked up to Ban and asked, How did you do that?"

"It's kinda a long story. I'll tell ya later. Right now I'm gonna wreck these weapons. You may wanna step outside." Ben explained, walking to the center of the room.

"But you're an Arburian Pelarota. They don't fight very well. That's one of the reasons why they're extinct." Cosmo explained.

"Well, maybe they're extinct because they don't know how to rock 'n' roll! Ben explained. Ben then curled up into a large orange ball and started to roll around the room at a fast pace. This caused him to smash into the walls and, more importantly, the weaponry in the room, destroying it in thee process. Cosmo, now seeing what Ben was doing, quickly ran out of the room and into the hallway. She quickly closed the door so that way Ben wouldn't shoot out of the room and hit her or something.

Ben rolled around the room, smashing almost every thing inside it. All of the weapons in it were being crushed by Cannonbolt's heavy weight. He did this or a few minutes for two reasons. First, he wanted to make sure that he destroyed al of the weapons well enough. Second, causing mass destruction of an enemy's weaponry is a lot more fun then you'd think.

Cosmo stood outside the room as Ben destroyed the weapons. Cosmo sat outside the room as Ben destroyed the weapons. Cosmo paced outside the room as Ben destroyed the weapons. Basically, she did a few things as Ben destroyed the weapons. He was taking a while. She was back to sitting as she heard moaning. She looked over and saw the forever Knight, Gareth, waking up from unconsciousness.

"Aw, man, what the flip happened last night..." Gareth said as he got up. He looked around and saw the seedrian girl, who was slowly getting up and backing away from him.

"You! Aw, man, I remember now. You're the little bugger who..." Gareth said before smelling himself, "Aw, man, I still smell like that! Aw, that stinks! Agg!" Just then a large smashing sound was heard from inside the room.

"Hm? Aw, yeah! The weapons vault! Just you wait you little weed! Imma get a laser blaster and then I'm gonna-" Gareth yelled as h opened the door, not expecting a giant, rolling ball to come flying out and hit him. Cannonbolt sent him flying down the hall, along with himself, until he slowed down and changed back to Ben. Ben slowly got up from the floor, while Cosmo ran up to him.

"Hey, Cosmo, are you okay?" He asked her.

"You guys can't use my nights source code, Nryyaaaaa..." Gareth said, in a dazed and stupid voice.

"I am, but I'm not sure about him..." Cosmo said.

"Well, look, I just took care of the weapons, now all we have to do is get outta here." Ben said to her.

"Good. Now do... whatever it is you do that turns you into things and get us outta here!" Cosmo said to him.

A sweat dropped down on the back of Ben's head. He put his hand behind his head and replied, "Uh... yeah... about that. I kinda... have to wait for the Omnitrix to recharge before I can turn into another alien."

Cosmo looked at him with a face that said the word that she said to him, "Really?"

* * *

Galaxina was currently outside, looking at the sky in horror, "No... please, no." She said to herself.

Ben ran out the door to Galaxina's side.

"Galaxina, what's the-" Ben said to her before seeing what she was looking at. His eyes widened upon what she saw, "Whoa."

Up in the sky were at least three large, red ships. All of them looked as if they were ready for battle. Or, rather, a Curb Stomping. Quickly, Julie, Rook and Cosmo rushed outside. They, too, saw the large warships.

"Th-they're here. The Drakons are here..." Galaxina said with fear trembling in her voice.

"Wow, those ships are huge." Julie said in amazement.

"Yes. Clearly the Drakons are ready for battle." Rook said.

Ben looked upon the ships. These things were gonna wipe the Seedrians off of the face of the universe. The Drakons they faced were just some random Mooks. These were the big guns. If these guys started to fire their guns, then they'd win the war and start to take over the rest of the galaxy. But Ben wasn't gonna have that. He was Ben Tennyson, for crying out loud! He's saved the universe several times before! From the Highbreed, from Aggregor, from Daigon. Heck, these guys are a piece of cake compared to the other threats he's dealt with.

"And so are we." Ben picked up from where Rook spoke. He placed his hand on Galaxina's shoulder and said, "Don't 're gonna take care of these fish-faces."

Galaxina smiled a bit, "Thank you." She didn't know how, but she knew Ben was going to win this. As stated before, He was Ben Tennyson.

Just then, a dark gray-almost black, male seedrian came running out the door. Unlike Cosmo and Galaxina, he had two, fairly long branches on his head. "Ma'am, sir, Q- Princess Cosmo?!"

Cosmo looked at the seedrian with a smile, "Hello, Admiral Narcissus."

"Admiral Narcissus, how did you get out of the prison cells?" Galaxina said to him. He looked at her and said, "I was able to escape by draining the Drakon Prosecutor's suits and having the wall destroyed. I freed all of the other prisoners as well."

"You drained them? How?" Rook asked.

"That is on a need to know basis." The Admiral addressed Rook.

"And these three here need to know. They're here to help us out with this war, Narcissus." Cosmo explained.

Narcissus looked at the three before him. He wasn't too sure what or who they were, but he decided not to question, instead taking the royal's word for it.

"Alright. I was able to drain the guard's suit by activating a tanker that was in the prison cell. They brought it down to destroy them and If I had not done so before they were properly ready, they would have destroyed the other prisoners." He explained.

"What kind of tanker was it?" Galaxina asked him.

"One of those Chaos Blasters." Narcissus explained.

"Chaos Blasters?" Julie asked.

"It's a tanker that they use in big space battles. They've used them to take down our ships before, but they must have a large amount of Chaos Energy powering them, otherwise, it's just a big heap of junk."

Ben smiled at this. He had an idea.

"Hey, Narcissy-or whatever your name is-how many of those tanker things are in this city?"

* * *

Currently, Cosmo and Ben were sneaking around, trying to get out of the base. This involved the two trying to stay up close against walls, and crawling on the floor a lot. Eventually, they came to a large, dark grey door. Ben knelt down and slightly opened it.

He looked inside and saw that it was a large room full of several vehicles and many Forever Knights, all of them walking around. There was also a large opening in the room that led to outside, presumably for the vehicles. Ben looked back at Cosmo and whispered, "Alright, our ticket outta here is in there, but we gotta be careful. The place is crawling with Forever Knights."

Cosmo nodded. Ben crawled into the room on all fours and Cosmo followed. She looked around, wondering how all of the forever Knights ot up from the floor so quickly considering Ben said that the room was crawling with them. Ben crawled behind a sort of jeep-like vehicle and hid behind it. Cosmo did this as well. The two looked around, making sure no one saw them. Luckily, no one did.

"We're surrounded." Cosmo said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here." Ben said as he moved to the door of the jeep. He carefully climbed up into the Jeep. He looked at the wheel and all of the buttons on the dash panel. Cosmo could be seen in the corner of his eye, climbing in on the other side of the vehicle.

"Darn. No keys. Why couldn't the forever knight be morons?" Ben said to himself. Cosmo looked around the room, sunken down in her seat to make sure no one saw her. She saw four forever knights over on the other side of the room having a conversation and saw something near them. It was small, but maybe, just maybe...

"Are those the keys?"She whispered, pointing over to what she saw. Ben looked over there and, low and behold, there were indeed keys over by those four forever knights.

"Yeah, it is!" Ben said to her. He slowly started to get out of the jeep until Cosmo held his arm. He looked over at her and she said, "I'll go and get them."

"No,_ I'm_ the hero here. I'm the one who goes." Ben replied.

"But you're also the one who knows this technology better then me. If I get caught, I'll throw you the keys and you can drive off and get help." Cosmo explained.

"That's not gonna happen." Ben said.

"How do you know?" Cosmo asked.

"Because I'm the one whose gonna get the keys." Ben said as he jumped out of the vehicle.

"Ben! Ben!" Cosmo whispered at him. He did not listen. Cosmo simply sank down into her seat, just to make sure no one saw her.

Ben slowly crawled across the room to the four knights. It was a miracle that no one saw him. He heard the conversation that the four were having, but he payed not attention to it, as he needed to get the keys. It sounded like they were talking about video games or something. He lifted up his hand to grab them, but the man there placed his hand right next to the keys without noticing Ben.

Ben whispered to Cosmo, "I got the keys!" Cosmo's eyes were widened to the max and she pointed to Ben. Or rather behind him, considering that one of the forever knights was behind him and he grabbed Ben. "Gotcha!" He yelled.

Ben struggled to get out of his grasp but could not. "I'm glad I paid for those child grabbing lessons." said the man who had Ben in his grasp in his dull voice.

"Ah! Lemme go, you stupid-" Ben shouted as he struggled. He held the keys in his hand tightly. The man holding him tried to get them out of his hand, but had no success.

Ben lifted his leg up and brought it back quickly on the Knight, but it did not hurt him, for he was armored. Cosmo was worried now. Ben was in the grasp of that forever knight, and it wouldn't be long until she would be captured too. She looked around in a panic and saw something that caught her attention in the back of the jeep. It was a blaster gun of some kind. Cosmo quickly grabbed it and did the first thing her instincts told her to do.

Ben struggled to get out of the Forever Knight's grasp, but could not. At least not until a gun was literally thrown at his head. "Agh!" He screamed in pain as he let go of Ben, who ran over to the jeep. Ben jumped up into the vehicle and jammed the keys into the ignition.

The jeep did not start up. It sputtered as Ben turned the key, "Come on... please work!" Cosmo looked at the Knights as they held up their blasters and fired at them. "Those things can shoot! Aw, man, if I knew that I wouldn't have thrown that one!" She said in fear.

Ben continued to try and start the engine, with no success. The Forever Knight continued to shoot the two, missing each time they fired. Just then out of the doors they had come through earlier, Enoch, Tom, the other guy and a bad-smelling Gareth walked through the door. Enoch saw the two children in the jeep and pointed, "Get those two! They will pay dearly for what they have done!"

"Enoch! Cosmo yelled after she turned to look to see who spoke. Just then, the jeep finally started up. "Yes!" Ben said, smiling. He floored it and the jeep flew off outside the Forever Knight Base.

Both Cosmo and Ben screamed, But Ben's scream was more of a "Whooo-hooo!" as opposed to Cosmo's "Aaaahhhh!" The two drove off far away from the base.

Enoch stood there, looking at the dust cloud that they left behind. "Sir, I shall take our squadron out after them right away!" A man who sounded under his twenties yelled.

"There will be no need for that Ted." Enoch said.

Ted looked at the other Forever Knights and said, "Um... O...kay?"

Enoch looked at Ted with a look of... well Ted couldn't tell, but he assumed it was annoyance. "They just ran off in one of our own vehicles. We have a cloaking device on it. We'll let them run off, get away, think themselves to be scot-free... And _that's_ when we'll strike." Enoch said, sounding incredibly dangerous and clenching his fist as he sad that last sentence.

With that, he walked back into the hallway he came from, allowing silence to take place once again, until Ted asked, "Did you really have child grabbing lessons, Ryan?"

The man who had Ben earlier, whose name was apparently Ryan, looked at him and said, "No, it was a joke."

* * *

"Mommy, what's going on?" A young seedrian girl asked her mother.

"We're going away for a while sweetie." The mother responded in a rushed and slightly scared tone.

"Where are we going?" The child asked.

"Somewhere, sweetie. We just need to-" The mother could not finish her sentence as a Drakon Prosecutor pushed down the door. The woman looked at him with a face of horror as he spoke, "Alright, come on, let's move. You two are coming with me."

"Sweetie, run away." The mother whispered to her child.

"But, mommy-" The child said before her mother continued, "Listen to mommy and run away."

The child looked at her and nodded. She then ran behind her mother, to the back door. Unfortunately, the Drakon saw this and pointed his staff at her, "Hey! You stop!" He then fired a laser beam at the child. It appeared to hit her, dead-on.

"No!" The mother screamed, tears flowing down her eyes.

"Alright, come on! There's no point in fighting!" The Drakon yelled as he grabbed her hand, but she jerked herself away and fell to the floor.

"Oh, so we have a resister here. Well, in that case..." The Drakon pointed his staff at her face. Her scared, horror-filled face. "This won't kill you, but it'll make you wish it did." The Drakon said sadistically. He was about to fire it until, in the fraction of an instant, a Kineceleran appeared in front of him. He was also holding the little girl that the Drakon shot earlier.

"Hiya!" Ben said, his voice vibrating in XLR8's voice, "Hey, we kinda need to borrow your suit, think you could help out? Great!" Ben then jabbed the confused Drakon in the face, not only breaking his face plate, but horribly injuring the Drakon fish inside. He turned around and handed the little Seedrian girl to her mother.

"Mommy!"

"Sweetie!"

The two embraced each other warmly, with tears still flowing down the mother's cheeks.

"Glad I could help!" Ben said. The then grabbed the Drakon and screamed, "See ya later!" He ran off, dragging the Drakon prosecutor behind him.

* * *

Ben ran down the streets of Oakfeild, dragging the Prosecutor down the street in a slightly comical fashion.

"Hey, Rook, Julie, Cosmo," Ben said through a communicator he was now holding, "How's your search going?"

* * *

Julie flew through the air, holding a couple of Drakon Prosecutor suits in one hand... somehow. "I just got two suits, and from the looks of things, I'm getting a third one." She said to the others through ship's communicator. She held her fist towards the ground and a large, grappling-hook type thing popped out of her suit's arm. It fired and grabbed a Drakon Prosecutor on the ground that was terrorizing a couple of seedrians.

Julie then used the thing on her arm to bring up the Drakon. He came up to the girl and noticed the other two Drakon suits in her other hand. He pulled out his staff, ready to manipulate gravity to make it to heavy for the girl to fly. However, Ship fired a small beam of energy at the Drakon's hand from his eye, causing him to loose his weapon.

"It also looks like we have a prisoner." Julie said through her communicator.

* * *

Rook held his communicator up to his mouth, "That is great Julie." Just then a blast shot right next to the rock he was hiding behind for cover. "Though, I cannot say the same for me."

"Come on out, Revonnahgander!" Shouted one of the Drakons. There were at least ten of them, all of them holding a Drakon Sword. Rook tried to think of a plan. He held his chin while a few of the Drakons made their way towards the rock that he was hiding behind. He smiled as an idea popped up into his head.

A Drakon finally made his way to the rock Rook was behind. With his suit's massive strength he picked up the rock over his head. Rook looked right at the Drakon as he held his Proto-Tool. He aimed it right at the Drakon's faceplate. He pulled the trigger and a long rod popped out of it, striking the Drakon in the face. This caused the alien to fall over, dropping the rock in his hands. It almost landed on another Drakon right behind him. Rook then reached for something on the Drakon's person quickly.

All of the Drakons raised their Swords and aimed them at Rook. Rook, however had what he needed from the Drakon he had just rendered unconscious. His staff.

"Let us hope this works!" Rook said, raising the staff up high and then slamming it down on the ground. By doing this, Rook had modified the gravity in the area so the the Drakons were so heavy that they could not even stand. The all collapsed on the ground, their metal exo-skeletons barely surviving the massive gravity that Rook had modified.

Rook took his communicator up to his mouth and said, "Scratch that. I now have at least ten."

"Ten? Good job their Rook. Just got my fourth one here." Julie said through the communicator.

* * *

"Only ten? Ha!" Ben said as he came to a sudden halt after dragging the Drakon across the city. He threw the metal heap with a fish inside on the top of a very large pile of other Drakon Prosecutors.

"I think I might've beat you to it by about, oh... fifty." Ben said into his communicator.

"Now, Ben, this isn't a competition." Said Cosmo through the communicator.

* * *

"Doesn't mean we can't turn it into one." Ben stated through Cosmo's communicator.

A laser flew past Cosmo's head. "D'oh, I missed!" Shouted a Drakon.

"Eat Avohkii, fish-face!" Galaxina shouted as she fired a beam of light fro her staff at the Drakons.

Narcissus had gotten some of their Avohkii staffs back from the Drakon vault where they kept all of their weapons. The three were now inside the vault, in a shooting battle against some Drakon Prosecutors.

"Come, now, Cosmo! Take your Avohkii staff and help us!" Narcissus told her, firmly.

Cosmo nodded. "Galaxina, give me some cover." She said to her sister. Galaxina nodded to her. Cosmo crawled out in the middle of the room, making sure to keep behind and underneath her sister.

"Don't let them get that staff!" Shouted a Drakon Prosecutor.

"I've got this!" Said another one as he lifted up his staff and slammed it on the ground. Galaina started to float up in the air along with Cosmo. In fact, almost everything in the room started to float up. Narcissus, various weaponry that was on the floor, even a few downed Drakons here and there.

"Haha! Got 'em now!" Laughed the Drakon who changed gravity as he pointed his sword up at the two seedrians. Others began to lift their swords at them as well.

Galaxina started to fire at them. She could not hit them for the life of her, which, unfortunately was about to be the case. Narcissus also shot at them, but there were more of them then there were of the Seedrians. Cosmo looked below her and saw the Avohkii staff. She reached out for it and...

"Got it!" She shouted in triumph. The next thing she felt was an incredible amount of pressure on her body. She fell to the ground like a rock. Followed by Galaxina, who was now on Cosmo. She felt like an incredibly fat chick falling on top of a midget. With her being the midget. The Drakon seemed to have altered Gravity once again, only instead of making them lighter, he made them heavier. Much, _Much_ heavier.

"Hahaha. It looks like we got both Princesses here." The Drakon smiled at them, evilly.

"Yes," The Drakon held up a communicator of his own and started to speak into it, "Prepare the Celebratory feast! We've just captured the two Princesses of Greengate, and are heading to Drak now."

"I don't think so." Said a quick voice from behind them. They turned and saw XLR8 outside the door. "What?! Where did you come from?!" Shouted a Drakon Prosecutor.

"Maybe you should try destroying the communicator that your enemy had _before_ you announce your big plan. Just a thought." Ben told them. He ran right into the room... only to fall face first to the ground due to the expanded gravity in the room.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the smartest idea..." He said as he struggled to get up.

"Hahaha... It appears that your own demise is at hand, Kineceleran." Said a Drakon, walking up to Ben. He picked him up the head and held him face to face-or in the Drakon's case, face to entire body, "Your trail in the Arena of Judgement will be most entertaining to Emperor Ko-Dorr, whilst he feasts in victory over the first world concurring of our New Empire."

"There's... Just... One Problem... with your, Hrk, little... plan..." Ben said, strained from the intense gravity.

"Oh? And what is that, Puny Creature?" The Drakon asked, smiling evilly.

Ben held out his claw and quickly slammed the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He glowed green and his form changed. He was now a large, blue, Jellyfish-like creature, with six tentacles. He turned into AmpFibian! He pushed one of these tentacles into the Drakon's chest, though it seemed to just phase through it instead of actually hitting him. Ben then sent many pulses of lightning through his Exo-skeletal body and fried the suit's mainframe. The Drakon Prosecutor fell to the ground in a crumpled heap while AmpFibian flew up in the air.

"What? How is he flying? The Gravity in this room should be making him fall like a rock!" Exclaimed one of the Drakons.

"Don't Know! Don't care!" Ben said, with AmpFibian's bubbling voice. He then pointed his tentacles at the Drakons and shot out beams of electricity, frying the fish's suits in the process. After the Drakons fell to the floor, some of them moaning in pain, Ben flew to the ground and picked up one of their staffs with his tentacle and slammed it on the ground, turning the gravity back to normal.

Cosmo, Galaxina and Narcissus slowly got up from the ground, still sore from the intense pressure that was upon them for at least a minute. "You all okay?" Ben asked.

"I think so..." Cosmo said quietly, clutching her head.

"Yeah, we're good." Galaxina answered.

Narcissus walked over to the heaps of wreckage and picked up a Drakon Sword that one of the Drakon's dropped when Ben fried them.

Just then, Julie began to speak through the communicator that Cosmo left on the ground.

"Guys, get out here. Now!"

Ben nodded to the three and he flew out of the room, being followed by Cosmo, Galaxina, and Narcissus.

When the four were out in the hallway, Narciuss said, "Hold up, I've got an idea!" And slammed the Drakon Sword on a wall. This caused the gravity in the hallway to be shifted. Now, everyone fell forward down the hall, making the three seedrians sped through the halls to get to their destination faster.

* * *

Julie and Rook were currently outside the castle, the former still wearing Ship as armor. There was a very large pile of Drakon Prosecutor suits and a very large tanker next to them.

AmpFibian flew through the wall to them while Cosmo, Galaxina and Narcissus flew past them down the hallway. Seeing them pass by Julie and Rook, Narcissus hit the staff on the ground and Gravity returned to normal for the Seedrians, though they had gained enough speed to skid down the hallway.

"Alright, guys, what's the problem?" AmpFibian asked.

Julie pointed up at the ships coming towards the city. They were closer then before, and they all seemed to have their cannons out. And pointed directly at the city.

"Oh, never mind." AmpFibian said, his voice sounding as if it were bubbling underwater.

"The Drakons are ready to fire, and we are hopelessly out-gunned." Rook said.

"We have this thing." Ben said as he floated over to the large tanker.

"I am not sure if we have enough Chaos energy in order to even power this thing, let alone take down a giant warship." Rook said to him.

"Lemme, see..." Narcissus said, breathlessly as he walked out of the castle, followed by Cosmo and Galaxina. Screaming really took a lot from your lungs. Narcissus walked up to the machine and sat in it's seat. He pressed a bunch of the buttons on it's control panel and a couple of large cords popped out of the back.

"You use those to get the energy from the suits. From what I understand on the energy, you should just be able to put them on top of the pile of suits and it should drain them." He explained.

Julie nodded. She took the cords and walked them over to the pile. They all started to glow green as the cords drained the energy from them. Narcissus looked intensely at a gauge on the machine. It seemed to be going higher while the suits were being drained.

"Do you believe that we will be able to take down these ships?" Rook asked the man.

"If we get enough energy, yes." Narcissus explained. He remembered what this thing had done before in space. Well, not this particular one, but another one just like it. He was able to use it to take down one of their ships in space. But it had drained all of the energy from the tanker and there wasn't any left after it fired, basically making it an unloaded weapon. It had just reached the point where he guessed that it had enough energy to take out a group of Drakonian Procecutors when...

"They stopped glowing." said Julie.

"What?!" Narcissus asked in disbelief. He looked at the pile and none of the Drakon suit were glowing. He looked back at the gauge with his eyes widened.

"We do not have enough power to take down the ships?" Rook asked.

"No! This isn't enough to take 'em out!" Narcissus yelled at Rook.

Cosmo and Galaxina looked upon him in horror, "What?!" They both shouted in unison.

"There's no hope now. We're doomed..." Narcissus said, clutching his head. Rook looked up at the ships pondering what to do in this situation, While Julie did so, but by looking at the ground and holding her chin.

"Not quite." Said the bubbling voice of AmpFibian, "I'll just go up there and shock them all down to size."

Cosmo looked up a him with sorrow, "Ben, I don't think even you're able to take down an entire ship all by yourself..."

"Maybe he doesn't have to..." Said Julie, who just had an idea. An idea that could work and, besides Ben rushing up there and trying to take down the ship, was their only plan. It was also the only decent plan they had.

"Ship, do your stuff." She said to her pet.

"**_Sh__ip!_**" said the little Galvanic Mechamorph. Ship jumped off of Julie's body, now done acting as her armor, leaving her with the clothes that she was wearing before she had left Earth. The little creature then jumped on to the tanker and began to fuse with it. As he did this, he began to upgrade it as well, by doing numerous things, such as enlarging the main cannon, adding four smaller cannons on the sides, making it quite larger, making it more sleek and less bulky then before, just basically making it look all around better then before, along with making it black with Green strips in a pattern around it.

Ship's single round "eye" appeared on the control panel and glowed as he spoke, "_**Ship!**_" Every green line started to glow as the little Galvanic Mechamorph spoke. The machine charged up energy as Ship spoke. The machine then fired an incredibly large energy blast right at the ships in the sky. So large that it made the tanker itself seem like a little toy in comparison. Ben, Cosmo, Galaxina, Rook and Narcissus looked in awe, while Julie just smiled at her pet.

The large beam of energy flew through the sky, until it hit the first ship. Actually, it didn't stop there, it pretty much went right through the large ship, engulfing it in light. The beam of death flew through the ship and on to another one, with the result being exactly the same. It finally made it's way to the last of the three ships. Guess what it did? If you said, "Completely vaporized the ship" your guess is much better then that guy who guessed "Bend the fabric of Space-Time in order to make an Angel Panda that looks exactly like Richard Nixon." The beam flew right through all three of the ships from beginning to end and the beam shot out into space. The beam probably didn't hit anything, but if it did, it was probably a purple moon, and really, who likes those? Ship's beam of energy died down until there was nothing firing from the machine. The six of them looked up in the sky to see no giant ships in it.

"Holy flagnog..." Narcissus said quietly to himself. Ship separated from the very large machine, going back to his normal form, "**_Ship! Ship!_**" He jumped into Julie's arms and cuddled into her.

"That's a good boy, Ship. Way to go!" Julie told her pet as she held him. Ship cooed in response.

"Well... _That_ worked." Ben said with AmpFibian's bubbling vocal cords.

"Yes... it did." Cosmo said, dumbfounded.

A panting sound came from behind them all. Ben and Cosmo looked behind themselves to see what the sound was coming from. Standing there, hands on his knees, looking down, was a yellow male Seedrian. He panted in between words, "Ma'am... There's... a... There's a... Hold on... Ah... so... tired..." Everyone else now looked at him.

"Zelkova?" Cosmo said, looking upon the clearly tired seedrian. The man looked up to see where the voice was coming from.

"Cosmo?!" He yelled in response to seeing her. He looked at her, and then turned his eyes in the directions of the others. He rubbed his eyes. He removed his hands from his eyes and looked again, just to make sure he wasn't crazy.

"Is it you?" He asked her.

Cosmo nodded, "Yes, Zelkova, it's me."

"B-but... how? We all... thought you were dead..." He said in the same tone as any normal person would say that sentence in.

Cosmo's eyes widened in response to hearing this, "Dead?"

"Yes! Your Pod blew up in space!" Zelkova said to her.

"... No it didn't..." Cosmo explained, bluntly.

"Yes, it did!" He shouted.

No it didn't."

"Yes, it did!"

"Obviously, it didn't Zelkova." Narcissus responded in a fed up tone.

"Then how come we saw an Escape Pod blow up?" Zelkova asked.

"We sent all of the escape pods out, you moron. Obviously, the Drakons blew up one that she _wasn't_ in." Narcissus explained, "I swear, sometimes I wish you were as smart as my looks are good."

Zelkova looked at him and looked back at the others. "Who are these people?" He asked.

"They are friends of Cosmo's. She went to Earth to get them for help, and here they are." Galaxina explained.

Cosmo looked at him with a look of commencement and curiosity. He obviously was panting earlier to get somewhere fast. Her curiosity got the better of her, so she asked, "Where were you off to in such a hurry?"

Zelkova looked back at her, "I was looking for the Queen. I have good news and bad news."

"Unfortunately, Mother isn't here right now, Zelkova." Cosmo said to him. Galaxina looked at her, as did Narcissus, the former with a look of sadness on her face, the latter a face of curiosity.

"Tell us, Zelkova, we're the ones who'll handle it." Galaxina said, looking back at Zelkova.

"Alright, bad news, three Drakon ships are headed this way right now. If we-" "Already done." Narcissus interrupted.

"What?"

"We already took care of that. The Galvanic Mechamorph in the human's arms just blew them up." Narcissus explained, pointing his thumb at Julie.

Zelkova looked at Julie's pet, in her arms, "**_Ship._**"

"O...kay. Than that leaves only good news." Zelkova said.

"Which is what exactly, Sir Zelkova?" Rook asked.

"We have a bunch of Drakons in the prison bay. We're going to interrogate them to get information. From what I know, they hold vital information that could end the war." He explained, with redundancy.

"Great! Come on guys, we're going to get that info and stop this war!" Cosmo shouted with joy as she bolted past Zelkova. Ben looked at Julie, as did Rook, while Julie looked at Ben. The three nodded and followed her into the castle.

Galaxina looked at the ground in sadness, staying right where she was.

"You haven't told her?" Zelkova asked.

Galaxina shook her head, "No..."

"Now's probably not the best time to give the princess _that_ sort of news. Wait a little bit, Zelkova." Narcissus said in concern.

"She's going to find out eventually." He responded, bluntly.

Galaxina looked to the ground. A single tear fell from her eye. She walked past Zelkova and said, "I'll tell her after the War is over. Right now we should go and help them out. Drakons are tough nuts to crack." And with that she ran down the hall after the four. Narcissus and Zelkova looked at each other and nodded. They rushed after them immediately afterwards.

* * *

Inside a fairly large, grey, bricked-up room was a very large fish tank with about five Drakons inside it.

"No matter what, we must not tell these weeds the plan." Said one of the Drakons in the tank.

"Well, I know _that_. What do you take me for, an imbecile?" Replied another Drakon, this one with a gruff voice.

"I must say this to remind any of you who've forgotten what happened the last time someone cracked under these conditions." The first Drakon explained.

"I remember what happened the last time." Said another Drakon. They four others shuddered, a task not thought to be possible for any sort of fish. They didn't experience it, but they were told the horrible stories by one of the escapees of that night. They were all captured by the enemy, who wanted the information of a surprise attack from their fleet. Most of the Drakons were strong, knowing that the leader would kill them in horrible fashions if they squealed and escaped. The enemy told them that they would keep them safe from the leader's tyranny of punishment. So, one of them squealed. After they had all of the information, the squealing Drakon was sentenced to be deep fried and buttered by the chef. That one Drakon was able to escape because the Fleet came earlier then they had expected and rescued him. When the Drakon got back, he told the other Drakons of the monstrous actions by the echindas, the race they were concurring at the time.

"Indeed. And I guarantee you that the Emperor would have done something _far_ worse to him. All of you must be on your fins, no squeals." The first Drakon explained.

The four others all spoke in unison, "Right!"

Just then the large, grey door in the room slowly opened up with a loud, screeching noise as it scrapped across the concrete floor. The apparent openers of the door were four seedrians, two male, two female, a human girl, a galvanic mechamorph, a male Revonnahgander, and an Ampiri.

"I know who the four weeds are, but who are the others?" Said a Drakon in the tank.

"I know what they are. A monkey, a blob, a cat, and an Ampiri." said one of the others, "Be careful of the Ampiri. _Do_ **_not_ **think about the plan, at any time."

The eight looked at the Drakons in the tank. They all seemed to be talking to each other, however, no one seemed to hear what they were talking about, only hearing muffled noises coming from the tank. Well, the seven heard muffled noises, Ben as an Ampiri, heard them all just fine. Odd.

"Alright, here they are." Zelkova said to the others.

"Perfect. Whatever information they have will help us win the war." Narcissus spoke in a tone of excitement.

"Yeah, but the real question is how will we get it out of them?" Galaxina asked.

"First we need to know what they say." Cosmo said as she walked up to the tank of water. She opened up the top of it and reached her hand in it to grab a Drakon and pull it out. That way, they'd be able to understand it better out of the water. This didn't work, as the first thing that a Drakon did was bite her hand hard.  
"Ah! Get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off!" She screamed in pain as she pulled her hand out of the tank and waved it around in hopes of it letting go of her arm.

"Cosmo!" Ben said in AmpFibian's bubbling voice.

Rook and Galaxina ran towards Cosmo and grabbed the fish on her arm. They started to yank it off, but the fish would not let go of her arm and she screamed in pain even louder. Rook pulled out his Proto-Tool and it changed in shape slightly. He then jammed the Proto-Tool into the Drakon and it tased the fish with it's taser, causing it to scream in pain. It let go of Cosmo's arm, but she was still trying to fling it around so when the fish let go it was flung back into the fish tank along with the other prisoners. When it swam up to the others, it spoke to them, saying words that no one else but Ben could understand, but Ben didn't pay too much attention to them as he rushed over to see if Cosmo was hurt.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"I think so," Cosmo said, holding her now hurt hand. Galaxina pulled her one hand away from it to get a better look at it. Other then bite marks, it seemed to be okay.

"You'll be fine, just try not to pick anything up with it." She told her.

"How will we get these fish to talk?" Zelkova said.

"We can't even understand them." Narcissus replied.

Ben's eyes widened, "What?" He said looking towards the others.

"We can't understand them. Their voices are muffled by the water." Galaxina said to him.

Ben looked at the Drakons as they spoke to each other, and then back at everyone else, "I can hear them just fine."

"You can?!" Zelkova said with a shocking tone in his voice.

"Yeah." Ben replied.

"How?" Narcissus asked.

"I think it is because he is an Ampiri." Rook explained.

"Ampiri?" Zelkova said to him.

"Oh, right... _Ampiri_..." Ben said, looking at his tentacles.

"Wait, doesn't that guy have electric powers?" Julie asked Ben.

"Yes, Julie. In fact..." Rook said, starting to remember what he learned about the species during his days at the Plumber academy, "by using their abilities over the electromagnetic spectrum, Ampiri's can read electrical pulses in the minds of any life form, which can be used to read their thoughts!"

"Wait, really?" Cosmo asked.

Rook nodded to her.

"This is great! Ben can just go in there and read their thoughts to get the information from them!" Cosmo shouted with joy.

"I can?!" Ben said in astonishment, "...Uh, yeah, I mean... Of course I can. I just need to... y'know get them to think about it... so, yeah.. give me a few minutes."

Ben flew up and into the tank. He was now submerged into the tank with the other Drakons. Rook, Julie, Ship, Cosmo, Galaxina, Narcissus and Zelkova all watched what was happening in the tank. It seemed that Ben and the Drakons were talking, but no one understood what they were saying. Which Zelkova pointed out, "I can't understand them."

"Of course you can't, they're _underwater_, moron." Narcissus told him.

"Well, excuse me for saying something I noticed, you self-loving seedrian." Zelkova said to him.

"I do not love myself."

"Oh, right, so all of those comments about how handsome you are are from someone else?"

"I only say what is true."

"Shut up you two, We don't wanna distract Ben from the Drakons." Cosmo said, wanting to stop the two from fighting.

"Actually, I highly doubt that Ben could hear us through he water and the glass of this tank." Rook interjected, leading Cosmo to give him a look that simply said 'really?'.

Whilst they were having their conversation outside of the tank, Ben was conversing with the prisoners.

"Greetings, uh... fishy... guys. I am here to... find out your plan... and I can read minds! So, you might as well just spit it out." Ben told them.

The five Drakons just stared at him, some with angry looks, others with nervous ones.

"So, yeah, just spit it out for me. I don't wanna waste anyone's time here."

"We ain't telling you the plan. Not after the last time this sorts thing happened." Said a Drakon with a gruff voice.

"Oh, really? Well, uh, what happened?" Ben asked.

"You tell us! I'm the one thinkin' you're the one who reads minds!" Shouted the Drakon.

"Oh, um... right..."

One of the other Drakons raised his brow in curiosity. He wasn't acting very confident in this situation.

"OP!" Said another Drakon, this one with a more worried look on his face.

"What?" Ben said to him.

"I-I just thought about the plan!" He shouted.

"You did?" Ben said to him. He looked around at the others, who were all looking at him suspiciously. "Uh, I mean... yeah! Of course you did... so, if you'll excuse me... I'll just... be on my way!"

"Waaiiitt a minute." Said the lead Drakon in the cage. He swam up to Ben's face and looked him right in his eyes. Ben did the same thing, but he looked more nervous, while the Drakon looked more intrigued.

"You don't _know_ how to read minds, do you?" The Drakon told him.

The other four looked at each other curiously.

"What?! Of course I do." Ben said in resentment.

"Then what's our plan?" He asked him. The other four looked at him with eyes of suspicion.

"Uh... well, it's... Uh..." Ben could not answer them. If he said the wrong thing then they'd know him for a fraud, but he didn't know the actual answer. So the end result was...

"Ha! You _can't_ read our minds! HAHAHAHA! Hey, guys, check it out! An Ampiri that _can't_ read minds!" He shouted to his comrades.

The others laughed along with him. "Hahaha! You can't get into our heads!" "Our victory is assured now!" "Hahahaha!" "I like Potatoes!" How that last one knew what a potato even was Ben had no clue. But that was not his concern right now. What was his concern was getting the plan out of these five fish freaks.

"So what if I can't read your minds! I'll just shock the information out of ya!" Ben said as he raised his tentacles and they began to spark with electricity. Unfortunately, this was sort of an empty threat as the Omnitrix timed out and Ben went from an Ampiri to a human. Ben imminently held his breath as he was now functioning with actual lungs instead of gills that could breath both air and water.

The five looked at him with evil faces. "Get him!" The lead one shouted. Not that Ben could tell, now they just sounded muffled by the water. They then darted towards Ben with their mouths wide open, their very sharp teeth showing. Ben knew what was coming, so he swam upward out of the tank. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough and some Drakons had actually bit him in several different places. "Ahh!" He yelled as he jumped out of the water. He landed on the hard concrete floor while some Drakons had bit him and were still biting him.

"Ben!" Cosmo shouted.

Ben coughed up some water before he spoke, "I'm okay!"

Julie had walked over to Ben and offered her hand to him. He took it and she helped him back to his feet. "Gah!" He shouted as the Drakon on his arm bit down harder. He began to shakes his arm much like Cosmo did earlier. Unlike earlier, he let go relatively quickly.

Another one growled as he tried to bite down hard on his leg. It didn't have the same reaction though as was biting down on Ben's Pants instead of the actual leg. Rook had made his way over to Ben and pulled off the fish, throwing it back in the tank. "Ow!" Ben shouted as the last one had bit down his hardest. He looked behind himself and the last Drakon had his teeth on Ben's butt. Both Rook and Julie grabbed the fish and started to pull it off. However, this one was holding on as if for dear life, much to Ben's suffering.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ben shouted in pain as the two tried to pull off the fish. The fish had finally let go of his rump and was thrown back into the fish tank.

Cosmo walked up to Ben, "Are you okay, Ben?

Ben started to rub his butt while he answered the question, "Besides the fish trying to take a bite outta my butt, yeah."

"Did you get the information?" Asked Narcissus.

A sweat dropped off of the back of Ben's head, "No, sorry. I couldn't get them to think about it."

"Great. Now what are we gonna do?" Said Zelkova.

"We're going to have to get it outta them somehow, so I say we take them to the torture chamber." Said Narcissus, pounding his fist into his hand.

Cosmo and Galaxina winced at this. They thought that torture was in-humane-er, in-seedriane for anyone. So Cosmo spoke up, "I don't think we should do that, Narcissus. Torture is not something that I want to inflict on anyone, even these Drakons."

"I agree. Torture is barbaric. But if there's no other way then..." Galaxina trailed off. Cosmo looked at her sister with a look of sadness, but eventually sighed in defeat. A slight pinging sound was heard in the room. Ben looked down to see that his Omnitrix had recharged.

"Wait. Let me try one thing first." Ben said as he dialed on his Omnitrix and slammed down on it's faceplate.

"Hahaha! Did you see the look on his face?" Laughed a Drakon.

"Yeah, he was all, 'aw, crud!' Hahahaha" Laughed another Drakon.

"And to think, he didn't know how to use his powers. We'll win this war for sure!" Said the leader Drakon.

"Oh, really?" Said a deep, gruff voice. The Drakons looked up and saw a head of a creature that was grey, with green eyes, a light-green antennae with a little light on the end, and a very large row of teeth.

"Piscciss Volann!" It's a Piscciss Volann!" Shouted a Drakon. The other Drakons swam away from the creature, but he proved to be too fast or the lead Drakon as he grabbed him and pulled him out of the fish tank.

The lead Drakon gasped and flopped around in the air, while he was being held in the air. He looked around to see the seven beings that entered the room before, save for Ben, who was now Ripjaws.

"Let go of me, Volann!" He shouted to Ben.

"Alright, Drakon, talk." Narcissus said to the fish, "Tell us what you know."

The Drakon laughed, "And what if I don't?" To this, Narcissus snapped his fingers and Ben opened up his mouth, his very, very dangerous mouth, and held the Drakon over it, slowly lowering his hand.

"I think you'll know the drill, fish-face." Narcissus told him.

The Drakon looked into Ben's maw, the one he was slowly being lowered into, and started to... laugh?

"Hahahaha... hahahahahahaha... Hahahahahahaha!" His insane laughter caused everyone to look oddly at him, including Ben, who had shut his mouth to look at him.

"Hahahaha... You actually believe that I will fall for such a Bluff?" The Drakon said to them. Everyone in the room's eyes widened, save for Narcissus, who simply look angrily at the fish, _'darn... he figured it out.'_ He thought to himself.

"Hahahaha, even if you weren't bluffing, I still wouldn't tell you. I'd much rather die as a Loyal soldier then as a traitor to my kind. And besides..." The Drakon trailed off. Galaxina heard a weird ping noise behind them, so she turned around to see what it was. Her eyes widened in response to what she saw.

"The cavalry has arrived..." The Drakon said evilly.

"Warp Ring!" Galaxina shouted. Everyone looked at her and then quickly to what she was looking at. It appeared that a very large, golden ring of energy was fading into existence behind them.

"They're calling in reinforcements! This is the info you were trying to hide, you stupid fish!" Narcissus shouted.

Zelkova spoke, "Be on your guard, we don't have any idea what's going to-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence. The energy of the ring became solid gold and something came through the ring, almost as if it acted like a portal. That's because it did. And it seemed like this portal opened up at the bottom of a sea as Water began bursting out of it at an intense pressure.

In a few seconds the entire room was flooded, save for the little bit of air left in between the ceiling and the water. The four Sedrians, Rook and Julie all swam to the last bit of air that they could get. They all tried to catch their breaths before they spoke to each other.

"Is everyone alright?" Narcissus asked.

"I think so..." Galaxina answered.

Cosmo looked around with wide eyes, "Where's Ben?"

"Do not worry, Cosmo, He is a Piscciss Volann. They can breath underwater." Rook answered her.

Meanwhile, underneath the water, Ben switched out his legs to a tail in order to swim better. He looked around and saw that the Drakons in the tank were escaping.

"Hey!" He shouted to them. He darted towards them and caught two of the prisoners. He looked at the other two, who were not that far ahead of him. He reached out his hands to grab them, but something unexpected happened. Something had tackled him and slammed him into the wall behind him. He looked at his attacker and was surprised to see what it was. A Drakon in a suit with only arms and a few underwater jets. The arms seemed to be quite beefy. Well, as beefy as bionic arms can get, anyways. There seemed to be three others behind it too. Ben noticed that one of them swam upwards to...

"Cosmo!" He shouted under the water.

The Drakon grabbed Cosmo's ankle and pulled her under the water. She screamed before she was submerged in the water.

"Cosmo!" Galaxina screamed.

Rook took in his breath and swam under the water to try and get her.

Ben saw the Drakon swimming towards he portal with Cosmo by the ankle. Thinking quickly he opened up his jaws and bit down on the Drakon's robotic arm, shattering it in the process. Now that the Drakon was no longer holding him, he darted towards the other Drakon with Cosmo in his grip. Unfortunately, another Drakon with bionic arms grabbed him by the throat and slammed him on the ground.

Rook, seeing his partner in trouble, pulled out his Proto-Tool and switched it to a bow. He aimed it at the Drakon holding down Ben and fired two energy spears at the Drakon, impaling the robotic composites of it in the process.

Ben quickly swam out of the ruined robots grip and towards the Drakon with Cosmo. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the last Drakon swimming towards him, readying a strike to his face. Fortunately, Ben slowed down enough so that when it tried to punch him, it missed, as it was aiming where his face was going to be, not where it was. Ben bit the arm off of the suit and dashed towards Cosmo and the Drakon. The Drakon fled into the giant golden ring along with Cosmo, but Ben wasn't gonna give up that easily. He extended his arm to grab her. However, the ring lost it's tangibility, becoming nothing more then just golden energy. With that, the water in the room poured out the doorway that the ring was blocking and flooded the hallway. Eventually, everyone was able to get back on their feet, thought the wet floor didn't help out with this. Ben turned back into his human form, seeing no point in continuing to be Ripjaws with no water around. Rook stood up and offered his hand to Julie, who accepted it and got up.

"Cosmo!" Galaxina shouted. She looked at the golden energy of the Warp Ring before it faded away. "No..." She said quietly to herself. Tears formed in her eyes. Her sister... her sister was... gone. "**No!**" She shouted at the top of her lungs. She burst into sobs of sorrow. Her sister was now in the hands of those... monsters.

Narcissus and Zelkova looked at her with piteous faces. Julie and Rook did the same. Ben, however, looked at where the ring was and gritted his teeth. Dry, evil laughing was heard in the room. Ben looked down to see the source of the laughter coming from a single Drakon, lying on the floor, struggling to breath.

"Hahaha... You've lost... You've all lost."

Galaxina looked at him with anger, "You...You! You Monsters!" She ran towards the Drakon and held it by the... throat? Fish don't have throats, what was she holding him by? Regardless, she was holding the Drakon with a mixture of Sadness and Rage on her face, "You Monstrous Drakons! Bring her back! Bring my little Sister back!" Her face lost it's rage and dipped into sadness, as did her voice, "Please... Bring her back!"

"Hahaha... Even if I could, it wouldn't do you any good... The fleet is on it's way now..."

"Fleet?" Ben asked the Drakon.

"Stop!" Shouted another Drakon, this one across the room, "Do not tell them... about the plan... Emperor Ko-Dorr... will have our gills..."

"We will not... make it... in these conditions... I wish to see... their horrified faces..." The Drakon in Galaxina's grasp gasped.

"What is your plan?" Julie asked.

"The Fleet... Of Drakon ships... They're coming... to insure our victory over this pathetic planet... Your species will be enslaved... and as long as one ship makes it... You'll be doomed... They have a Warp Ring on every ship... One that's directly hooked up to one back on Drak... Once it's opened... millions of our kind will enter... and take over... we will have won... Hahahaha..." The Drakon continued it's murderous laughter.

Galaxina looked at it with tears of anger and sorrow in her eyes. She shut them tightly, not being able to look at the maniacal fish.

"Not if we stop it."

Galaxina's eyes shot open upon hearing this. She looked up to who spoke those five words, which was Ben.

"Hahahaha... what makes you think... you'll stop them?" The Drakon asked Ben.

"Simple. I'm Ben Tennyson. I've saved the Universe from The Highbreed, Aggregor, Daigon, Vilgax, you name it, I beat it. I think i can handle a bunch of sentient fish with some battle ships." Ben told him. He turned and looked to Julie and Rook and said, "Besides, I'm not alone. Got my Partner, Girlfriend, her dog."

"_**Ship.**_"

"And there is no doubt in my mind that we'll win." He finished.

"You will... never win... you don't have... a way to win... Human..." The Drakon gasped.

"We'll just see about that, fish face." Ben told him. He then put his hand on Galaxina's back, "Don't worry, we'll get her back. I promise." Ben removed his hand from Galaxina's shoulder and walked out of the room. "Come on guys. We gotta get up and out now if we're gonna win."

Rook followed Ben. Ship jumped back into Julie's arms and she followed him.

"So, do you have a plan?" Rook asked Ben after catching up to him along with Julie.

"Surprisingly, yes. It involves you three, Echo Echo, Heatblast, Crashhopper, and Fasttrack. I'll give you the details on the way up." Ben explained.

The three exited the room, leaving the three seedrians, and the Drakon prisoners in the room.

"Please..." Galaxina muttered to herself.

"Hahaha... they're going... to loose..." Said the Drakon in her grasp. Galaxina looked angrily at him. She brought back her fist and punched the fish square in the jaw.

"Ow..." moaned the Drakon, "I'll be honest here... I expected to suffocate by this point... darn you really good gills..."


End file.
